


Желанный

by a_lassombra



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, M/M, Peter is 18
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: У Питера новый парень. Тони снова начинает пить.





	1. Море

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Covet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805125) by Anonymous. 
  * A translation of [Covet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805125) by Anonymous. 



> Thank a lot for this amazing work to Anonymous ;)

— Мистер Старк, это так круто. Спасибо, я… спасибо.  
Тони наблюдает, как Питер почти триумфально уходит. Его густые каштановые волосы спутались от пота, который стекает вниз по шее, штаны на коленках вытянулись, потому что он продолжает носить одежду на несколько размеров больше. Он наконец скрывается за углом на пути к душевым, и Тони против воли чувствует нежную улыбку на своем лице.  
Он продолжает отвергать благодарность Питера, но парнишка упорно игнорирует этот факт. Словно Тони _изобрел_ луну, прежде чем в одиночку водрузить ее на небо.  
— Тони.  
Знакомый голос заставляет обернуться через плечо и увидеть Стива. Кажется, они последние оставшиеся в этом углу тренировочного зала; Хэппи вне пределов слышимости на другом конце комнаты, остальные ушли.  
— Что такое, Роджерс?  
Голубые глаза Стива кидают многозначительный взгляд на дверь, за которой только что скрылся Питер. Лицо, к удивлению, выражает сожаление.  
— Будь милым.  
Тони непонимающе хмурится.  
— А что, собственно говоря, сейчас произошло? Разве я только что не был милым? — он вытирает пот, скопившийся вокруг реактора. Внутри зарождается что-то похожее на беспокойство. — Я не совсем понимаю.  
Стив приподнимает бровь с выражением, которое подразумевает, что они оба говорят об одном и том же, и он не верит, что Тони что-то не понимает.  
— Ты не помогаешь ему.  
— Не…? — беспокойство внутри превращается в острый укол боли от выбранных слов. Тони старается показать, что его не задели эти слова: — Я думал, что только и делаю, что помогаю ему последние три года. Я думал, что только что произошедший разговор был как раз о моей помощи. А именно — помочь перевезти его вещи.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
— На самом деле — нет. — Окей, это начинает раздражать. — Почему бы тебе не продолжить и не рассказать мне.  
Стив с любопытством склоняет голову набок. Он слабо улыбается, словно ситуация его забавляет.  
— Что ж… я думаю, ты убиваешь его этой своей добротой. И я думаю, что все станет только хуже, когда он переедет на базу. Следовательно, будь просто милым с парнишкой. Притормози немного.  
Он пожимает плечами и уходит, словно не сказал сейчас ничего важного. Тони только что получал удары в драке от одного из друзей, но в том случае на нем была защита.  
— Ты возлагаешь это на _меня_? — бросает он Стиву в спину. — Серьезно?  
— Конечно, нет. И я так же не говорю, что это честно, но… — Стив наклоняется и одним движением поднимает две боксерские груши. Сверхсильный ублюдок. — Иначе он никогда не преодолеет это. — И продолжает идти.  
Хэппи поднимает взгляд из другого угла ринга и хмурится, услышав последнюю фразу, вырванную из контекста.  
Неприятное чувство вины густой смолой растекается по желудку Тони, омрачая все, что он только что сказал Питеру, очерняя благодарную, во все тридцать два, улыбку мальчишки. _Ты убиваешь его этой своей добротой._ А что он должен делать? Начать грубить ребенку? Оттолкнуть его?  
Резкое «нет» в голове останавливает подступающую паническую атаку. Темнота отступает. Нет. Питер рассчитывает на него, нуждается в его наставничестве, советах, может, даже дружбе — будет жестоко внезапно начать вести себя холодно без особой на то причины.  
У Стива благие намерения, но он не прав.  
— Тони? Вы закончили здесь? — зовет Хэппи, вырывая из раздумий.  
— Да. Да, мы закончили.  
В конце концов, _не его_ вина, что парнишка влюблен в него.  


***

  
Тони старался не думать об этом слишком много.  
Он заметил заинтересованность с их первой встречи и не мог не заметить реакции Питера в последующие. Ему, очевидно, было некомфортно, потому что Питер был (и остается) подростком — но это не было таким уж большим сюрпризом. У множества молодых людей появляется непродолжительная влюбленность в Тони Старка после личной встречи; такова его жизнь на протяжении десятилетий. Обычно это длится пару недель, пока весь спектр испорченных и нездоровых жизненных выборов не остужает пыл, переводя все в отдаленное, платоническое восхищение.  
Учитывая это, Тони решил, что влюбленный в него Питер — немного неправильно и вызывающе, но не настолько, чтобы довести до суда. Тони ожидал, что это пройдет, поэтому активно ничего не делал, когда Питеру было пятнадцать.  
Это… не прошло.  
Месяцы превращались в годы, и Тони не мог не заметить, что Питер по-прежнему предан. Питеру исполнилось шестнадцать, он краснел еще сильнее чем раньше от любой случайной двусмысленности от Тони, или когда смотрел на то, как он облачается в броню Железного Человека (Питеру очень нравился костюм). Питеру исполнилось семнадцать, и он запнулся, спрашивая у Тони, как прошло его свидание, и всегда ли ему нравились мужчины или это «н-новый о-опыт»?  
Недавно Питеру исполнилось восемнадцать, ему уже лучше удавалось скрывать очевидные знаки, но он все еще вздрагивал, когда Тони касался его или занимался напротив в тренажерном зале, или облачался в броню (это, очевидно, все еще его пунктик). Это почти льстило, в плохом смысле слова. Питер не ходил на свидания, не упоминал ни девушек, ни парней своего возраста… Тони было не по себе от этого. Ему было жалко бедного парня, если быть честным.  
Но он ничего не мог с этим сделать.  


***

  
Питер окончательно переезжает на базу Мстителей спустя пару дней после того, как Стив дал Тони тот нежелательный совет. Мир еще не знает об этом лишь потому, что им каким-то чудом до сих пор удавалось сохранять тайну личности Человека–Паука, но раскрытие, возможно, не за горами. А сейчас они праздновали годовщину воссоединения Мстителей, падения Брюса Беннера обратно на землю и возвращение Тора.  
Питер, в конечном итоге, занял комнату, которую отвергал все эти годы, и это то, что Тони считает одним из пунктов возвращения домой. Тони демонстрирует то, чем был занят последнее время: он изучал все возможные передовые технологии, чтобы сделать еще два программируемых гаджета для Питера и пару костюмов для новых миссий, когда Паучок присоединится к делам Мстителей в ООН.  
Сказать, что тот оценил жесты Тони, не сказать ничего.  
Питер делает двойное сальто и приземляется на кровать королевских размеров, тут же прося разрешение показать комнату по видео («Только Неду и ЭмДжей! Я обещаю! Приватный стрим!»), заставляет Тони поздороваться на камеру, взвизгивает, когда Вижен просачивается сквозь стену, и разражается звонким смехом. Тони смотрит за всем этим с теплой гордостью и облегчением. Помогает и то, что Питер смотрит на него так, словно Тони сам изобрел матрац и позволяет ему спать на одном из них; этот взгляд сохраняется на протяжении всего ужина, который Тони организовал для него.  
К сожалению, в течение ужина Тони несколько раз замечает на себе взгляд, который, возможно, все еще включает в себя матрац, но определенно исключает сон.  


***

  
На следующий день после прибытия Питера половина команды была вызвана на миссию в Каир, оставив его, Тони, Хэппи и обслуживающий персонал на базе. Единственная цель ООН заключалась в том, что, если не будет доказано, что ситуации присвоена шестая категория угрозы, то Мстители не будут сражаться с врагом и мирно вернутся обратно.  
Если близкий контакт и новое место проживания и усугубляли ситуацию с маленьким увлечением Питера, парень хорошо с ней справлялся — в нем и раньше было восхищение, ничего кардинально не изменилось. Если быть честным с самим собой, это действительно здорово, что Питер постоянно рядом, он как глоток свежего воздуха на базе, и один из дорогих Тони людей — не то чтобы он признается в этом ему или кому-либо вообще. Кто-то, кто не замечает, как невероятно умен и привлекателен маленький протеже Тони, может обвинить Старка в том, что ему нравится, что малец тешит самолюбие Тони, но будет не прав (к тому же эго Тони это не хрупкая конструкция, а целый устоявшийся монумент).  
— М-мистер Старк. Хэй, Старк, подождите!  
Вспомни черта. Питер спешит к нему через весь коридор. Тони придерживает двери лифта открытыми и слабо улыбвается, когда Питер подходит достаточно близко, чтобы можно было прочитать надпись на футболке _«Бинарность — это просто как 01 10 11»_.  
— Как дела, малыш?  
Питер залетает в лифт и встает рядом, кивает, молча давая Тони знак нажать на кнопку этажа. На нем джинсы, которые не должны сидеть так низко, но, опять же, они рассчитаны на кого-то раза в два крупнее Питера.  
— Хорошо. Действительно хорошо. Я… реально рад, что школа закончилась, — он усмехается. — Наконец-то.  
Тони верит ему, но в глазах Питера читается легкое огорчение, которое не получается скрыть за улыбкой. И тогда он предполагает:  
— Но это значит, что твои друзья разъедутся по колледжам, верно?  
Бинго. Легкое огорчение сменяется вспышкой боли, и Питер смотрит на него, пойманный с поличным.  
— Да, это так. Но мы ведь знали, что так будет.  
— Должно быть отстойно знать, что будешь скучать.  
Питер колеблется на мгновение, а затем кивает и слегка улыбается, поджав губы. Его плечи поникли, а взгляд упирается в пол — он выглядит так, словно нуждается, чтобы его обняли. Тони не тот, кто может предоставить это, но чувствует напряжение от этой мысли. Питер упрямо решил присоединиться к Мстителям сразу после школы, но Тони тот, кто уступил и позволил ему это.  
Он кладет руку на плечо Питера и сжимает.  
— Эй, я не скажу, что мы их заменим, но твои новые товарищи позаботятся о тебе, окей? И у меня есть джет, который может доставить тебя куда угодно в любое время. — И прежде чем парень начнет благодарить и вместе с тем протестовать, Тони продолжает: — Шури тоже собирается посетить базу, так что здесь будем не только мы, старперы.  
Двери открываются, и Тони убирает руку; они прибыли на цокольный этаж. Вокруг никого. Тони не выходит из лифта вслед за Питером, потому что ему нужно подняться на вертолетную площадку, чтобы улететь в город на встречи.  
— В любом случае, куда ты идешь посреди дня? — спрашивает он, снова придерживая дверь рукой.  
— О, просто в лаборатории. Брюс сказал, что я ему нужен для опыта по контролю Халка.  
— Интересно. — Паутина Питера как сдерживающий фактор. Хм. — Я собирался предложить тебе прокатиться в Нью-Йорк, но, полагаю, ты занят.  
— Оу, спасибо! Может быть, в другой раз я прокачусь на Вас… с Вами*. Прокачусь с Вами в другой раз, — Питер кашляет. Или притворяется. Это не такая уж катастрофа, поэтому Тони может сделать вид, что ничего не было. — Но я ценю предложение.  
— Ладно, — Тони кивает. — Что ж, возможно, я еще увижу тебя сегодня вечером.  
Питер кивает в ответ. Его щеки приобретают розоватый оттенок.  
— Звучит здорово. Еще раз спасибо за предложение…  
— Можешь прокатиться со мной, когда захочешь, Паркер, — он подмигивает парню, и двери между ними закрываются.  
Наедине с собой Тони сознательно ни о чем не думает несколько секунд.  
А потом лифт доставляет его на вертолетную площадку, и он, наконец, признает себе, что эта маленькая оговорка по Фрейду была доказательством, что проблема с Питером все еще имеет место быть. Что ж. Не то, чтобы он не подозревал, да и это было довольно безобидное взаимодействие, так что он может просто не зацикливаться на случившемся для собственного спокойствия.  
Он влезает в кабину джета со смутным ощущением восторга, которое не может подавить. Или может, но не хочет. Просто дела в кои-то веки идут хорошо, никто не пытается уничтожить мир. У Мстителей есть время, чтобы тренироваться и налаживать отношения между собой. Тони нравится проводить время с юным жителем базы, и тот не перестает его удивлять. Он чувствует, что, наконец, отпустил Пеппер, хоть часть его и будет заботиться о ней до конца жизни.  
Все идет хорошо. Действительно хорошо.  


***

  
Все идет хорошо еще пять дней.  


***

  
Он пару раз летает с Брюсом и Питером поужинать в Нью-Йорк, после чего Питер остается у тети, чем Тони зарабатывает несколько очков в свою пользу от Мэй Паркер. Она не винит его за выбор Питера, но прекрасно понимает, что Тони в конечном счете позволил этому всему случиться, поэтому на данный момент она не самый большой его фанат. Тони не винит ее за это. Еще одна причина отвезти Питера в Квинс — чтобы он мог пообщаться с друзьями, то, чего Питер никогда бы не попросил, но в чем нуждался. Тот сияющий взгляд, который устремляется на Тони, когда он сообщает, что Нед Лидс и Мишель Джонс заберут его из ресторана, способен развить в мужчине комплекс супергероя.  
Отбывшие в Каир Мстители возвращаются на четвертый день, что тоже хорошо, по мнению Тони.  
Обсуждение миссий со всей командой обычно проходит в неформальной обстановке, на диванах и креслах в гостиной, доклады же, включающие ООН, проходят в конференц-зале. Тони любит шутить, что, если бы знал, не подписал бы соглашение так быстро. Стив говорит, что это не так смешно, как думает Тони.  
— … поэтому Нат пришлось поцеловать Сэма ради прикрытия.  
— Для протокола: она засунула мне в рот свой язык, — говорит Сэм.  
Наташа фыркает. Голографическая проекция Росса выглядит не особо довольной.  
— А авария? — спрашивает он, игнорируя ремарку Сэма.  
— У нас отказали тормоза, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Либо это, либо врезаться в магазин.  
— Хм, — Росс делает какие-то заметки, и челюсть Стива напрягается, несмотря на обманчиво расслабленные плечи. Он никогда не мог на самом деле расслабиться на этих встречах — Соглашение, может, и включало «уступки» для возвращения команды Стива, но недоверие осталось. И, конечно, всегда есть Баки.  
— Что ж, думаю, этого пока будет достаточно. Мы пришлем вам рекомендации по дальнейшим действиям.  
Тони подается вперед.  
— А мы дадим вам знать, последуем ли им, — и закрывает голограмму прежде, чем Росс успевает запротестовать.  
Он получает взгляд одобрения от Стива, так что это действие стоило того.  
— Итак, — Тони оглядывает комнату. — У кого-нибудь есть что добавить? Что-то, что ускользнуло от вас, пока мы разговаривали с мистером Россом? Фьюри будет ждать отчет от нас со Стивом.  
Питер, сидящий рядом с Баки, поднимает руку.  
— … Питер?  
— Окей, меня тут раньше не было, и мне стало интересно, как, эм, обезвреживать бомбы и представится ли мне, как новенькому, шанс изучить это?  
— Хороший вопрос, Питер, — произносит Стив. — Мы всегда много думаем о битве, но в этой миссии обезвреживание бомбы было половиной дела и заняло у нас слишком много времени, нам пришлось звонить доктору Беннеру. Я буду первым, кто должен признать, что мне не хватает знаний о взрывчатках с электроникой, — он поворачивается в кресле в сторону Тони. — Есть предложения, Тони?  
— Много, — Тони широко улыбается. — Давайте соберемся после обеда?  
— Я в деле, неплохо будет обновить знания, — говорит Сэм.  
— Я тоже, — немного мрачно произносит Ванда. — Я бы предпочла не сдерживать взрывы после того, как они уже происходят.  
Еще несколько человек тоже просят об участии, и Тони мысленно уже начинает планировать урок, учитывая знания и навыки каждого — по иронии судьбы Питер самый продвинутый среди них, учитывая его понимание техники и программирования.  
После этого собрание заканчивается, люди покидают гостиную группами по двое-трое.  
Питер подходит к Тони прежде, чем тот скрывается за дверью.  
— Мистер Старк?  
— Что случилось, Паркер?  
В другом конце комнаты Стив одной рукой обнимает Баки за шею и уходит, посмеиваясь над чем-то, что сказал Сэм.  
— Я не… — Питер облизывает губы. — Я не хотел спрашивать перед всеми, но, — он делает еще шаг ближе к Тони, и они внезапно остаются одни, хотя эффект смягчается тем, что в комнате стеклянные стены. — Мистер Старк, мне интересно…  
Тони становится неподвижным, ожидает с осторожностью.  
— Я…  
— Что?  
Питер медленно выдыхает.  
— Когда меня начнут брать на миссии?  
Тони неожиданно давится воздухом, поражая этим и себя, и Питера.  
— Ох, я… Питер, ты на базе меньше недели. Дай всем время.  
Питер хмурится.  
— Как много времени? Они… не доверяют мне?  
— Конечно, мы доверяем тебе, — Тони вздыхает и кладет руку Питеру на плечо. Дыхание парня сбивается, но Тони игнорирует это. — Миссии в основном случайные. Зависит от того, кто может вылететь, от задания, локации, доступности. В Каире было дерьмовое шоу, которое требовало нашего шпионажа и хорошо натренированных ребят, а времени на подготовку не было. Мы хотим, чтобы ты сначала научился работать в команде, прежде чем кидать тебя куда-то.  
Питер смотрит на него из-под упавшей на глаза кудрявой челки.  
— Верно. Ведь Вы бы никогда не взяли меня на битву супергероев, ничего не объяснив.  
— Ладно, подловил.  
Питер ухмыляется, но очень быстро улыбка смягчается, пока он продолжает смотреть на Тони. Он медленно моргает, румянец подкрадывается к его шее, щекам и ушам. Дыхание все еще не выровнялось — и не похоже, что это произойдет в ближайшее время. Он выглядит так, словно позволил бы Тони взять его куда тот только захочет.  
_Ты убиваешь его всей этой…_  
Тони убирает руку со своего протеже.  
— Могу пообещать, что ты еще будешь вспоминать эти дни и хотеть, чтобы было поменьше миссий, — он хлопает Питера по спине. — Пойдем, поедим.  


***

  
— Итак, я разговаривала с Марией три дня назад, потому что индивидуальные отчеты все еще необходимы, — говорит Нат.  
— Я вступил в эту сделку не для того, чтобы строчить доклады. У нас есть кого спасать.  
— При всем уважении, Роджерс, но никто из нас не выбирал это, и это не сделка, — рычит Тор. — Письменные отчеты, на мой взгляд, кажутся разумными. Когда кто-то так же силен, как я…  
Брюс смеется, прерывая его, и Тони задается вопросом, не было ли это отсылкой к их совместным приключениям на других планетах. Команда разделилась на небольшие группы после завершения урока по обезвреживанию бомб, последний из сослуживцев Роуди, которого пригласил Тони для помощи, ушел около получаса назад. Так как Роуди любил помогать роботам-поварам на кухне, Тони сейчас обособлен и может наблюдать за остальными, невольно замечая, на какие кучки они поделились. Пары и трио, которых связывают какие-то общие задания и приключения. Нат, Стив и Сэм неразлучны с Баки. Брюс и Тор. Ванда и Вижен.  
— Мистер Старк?  
Питер садится на спинку дивана около плеча Тони. Старк не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как тот удерживает равновесие, скрестив ноги.  
Он откидывается на подушки и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на парня.  
— Что такое, Человек-Обезьянка?  
— Человек-Паук…  
— Не, тут я согласен с Тони, — встревает Сэм из соседнего кресла, подняв руку, словно они в классе. — Ты необычайно гибкий, и это отвлекает.  
Питер закатывает глаза. И только тогда Тони замечает, что-то, что он принял за обычную футболку на Питере, на деле форма специфического триатлона. Небольшая надпись гласит «Гонка Чемпионов».  
Тони прячет собственную улыбку. Господи, а он ведь говорил о разоружении…  
— Ты опасен для себя и окружающих, — говорит он Питеру, на этот раз не поднимая глаз.  
— Я цепкий.  
— Ты — маленькая угроза, и ты на моей совести.  
Питер фыркает и слегка толкает Тони ногой. С этого момента все катится в Тартарары, потому что Сэм ловит его за эту самую ногу, Ванда поднимает Питера в воздух своей магией, благодаря чему Наташа быстро снимает с него веб-шутеры и надевает на свои запястья, решая проверить их на Торе, вследствие чего они ломают стол, разбивают две японские вазы, нанося ущерб в десятки тысяч долларов. Брюс и Тони смеются, наблюдая, как Питер освобождается от магии Ванды, запрыгивает на спину Стива и подговаривает помочь отвоевать его веб-шутеры.  
В течение всего хаоса Баки остается неподвижным, но нежно улыбается, наблюдая за ними, и в какой-то момент встречается взглядами с Тони и кивает ему. Не важно, что они прикидываются беспечными лишь ради Питера, это делает их мир лучше.  


***

  
День, когда белая полоса в жизни Тони заканчивается, начинается совсем обычно.  
— Утро, Питер, — приветствует Роуди из-за обеденного стола.  
— Доброе утро, Роуди. Мистер Старк.  
Тони заканчивает настройку кофеварки так, как он любит, прежде чем нажать «варить» и повернуться. Он по-птичьи наклоняет голову, смотря на Питера.  
— Паркер.  
На Питере огромная футболка и шорты, которые задираются еще выше, когда он садится. Кажется, это его пижама, потому что это не первый раз, когда он курсирует по базе в этой одежде.  
Тони мысленно делает пометку заменить стеклянный стол каким-нибудь дубом или красным деревом.  
— Так… — Питер хватает со стола чистую ложку и начинает вертеть. Он слишком энергичен (или, возможно, больше подходит «беспокоен») для столь раннего часа. — Есть какие-нибудь новости насчет нашей следующей миссии? Кэп говорил что-нибудь?  
— Вот самый важный жизненный урок, малыш, — говорит Роуди, подаваясь к Питеру с выражением умудренного опытом человека. — Большая часть работы? Ждать, когда случится какое-нибудь дерьмо.  
Тони, который не может удержаться от старой шутки по сей день, поворачивается к нему лицом.  
— _Не выражайся_ , — говорит он. — Здесь дети, Роуди. Я все расскажу Стиву.  
— Мне _восемнадцать_ , — бормочет Питер не впервые с тех пор, как стал совершеннолетним.  
— Он говорит о себе, — ровно тянет Роуди. — Думаю, можно смело сказать, что ты наименее зрелая персона в этой комнате, Тони.  
— Можно поспорить, так как мне только пять лет, — раздается голос позади Старка.  
Тони подпрыгивает на месте и оборачивается, чтобы укоризненно взглянуть на Вижена.  
— Чувак, — шипит он. — Предупреждать надо. И тебе лучше не делать так рядом с молодым Паркером, он наивный и впечатлительный, и мы только что выяснили, что он еще совсем малыш…  
— Да ладно уже…  
— Поэтому я требую, чтобы ты перестал считать стены не обязательным атрибутом этого дома.  
— Я никогда не побеспокою Питера в его спальне, — говорит Вижен. — Особенно если у него есть компания.  
Утренние шутки и улыбки смолкают, оставляя после слов Вижена гробовое молчание. Затем Тони давится кофе.  
Ложка, которую все время вертел в руках Питер, с лязгом падает на стеклянный стол.  
— Простите, — произносит Тони сдержанным голосом. — Повтори-ка?  
Вижен смотрит на Питера, затем снова на Тони. Его лицо ничего не выражает, но эта задержка с ответом дает достаточно для предположений.  
— Я.  
Тони ободряюще кивает, находясь на грани какого-то истерического взрыва — возможно, смеха. Это ведь забавно, правда?  
— Да…?  
— Я допустил ошибку. Теперь я это вижу, — на этих словах Вижен начинает плыть спиной вперед.  
— Вижен, не смей, — предупреждает Тони.  
— Извини, Питер, — говорит он и исчезает из виду сквозь стену.  
Тони смотрит в точку, где он исчез, и его плечи поникают.  
— Трус.  
Глухой звук удара заставляет его повернуться обратно. Питер уронил голову на стол.  
Роуди начинает смеяться со всей ситуации.  
— О, да брось! Ты должен рассказать нам. Это была Шури? Она единственная подходит по возрасту…  
— Нет, — бормочет Питер, чей голос приглушен стеклом. — Не Шури.  
— Тогда кого ты протащил в свою комнату? — настаивает Роуди, но, похоже, он больше заинтересован расследованием, чем шокирован нарушением безопасности.  
— И _как_ ты протащил этого человека? — добавляет Тони. Грядущий взрыв в груди нарастает до такой степени, что кажется, что он давит на легкие, но так и не может разжечь смех. Он должен смеяться, как Роуди, он понимает это. Он просто… просто не может выдавить из себя смех.  
— И _зачем_? — спрашивает Роуди.  
Тони указывает на него пальцем.  
— Начнем с того, что зачем.  
Питер тихо стонет и поднимает голову, его лицо свекольно-красное, и он не смотрит никому в глаза. Он бормочет что-то непонятное.  
— Прости, что? — переспрашивает Роуди.  
— Это было всего раз. Просто потусоваться, — говорит Питер столу.  
— Потусоваться? Типа поиграть в видео игры?  
— Тусоваться сейчас означает кое-что другое, Роуди, — небрежно бросает Тони. Он не может отвести взгляд от парня. Питер, который, — разве не пару недель назад Стив говорил ему «быть милым» и «не убивать добротой», — пару дней назад сказал, что покатался бы на нем, не говоря уже о _взглядах_. — Окей, вернемся к вопросу «как». Как, черт тебя раздери, ты обошел мои протоколы безопасности, Паркер?  
Он чувствует, как Роуди поворачивает голову, удивленный его руганью, но Питер даже не замечает этого.  
— Я попросил друга помочь…  
— Опять Нед Лидс? Этот парень должен работать у меня.  
— … и взломать программной обеспечение Пятницы по идентификации.  
Роуди усмехается.  
— Впечатляюще.  
— Зависит от того «кто», — говорит Тони. Питер снова берет ложку и начинает ее потирать, из-за чего та жалобно скрипит, кажется, он забыл, что у него сила десяти человек, и он запросто может сломать ее. — Питер. Кого ты привел в мой дом?  
У Тони редко появляются причины напоминать всем, кто спонсирует все, что они делают, включая место, где они живут.  
— Мэтт.  
Мэтт. Имя звучит…  
— Помощник Пеппер?  
Питер кивает, жуя собственную щеку.  
Тело Тони все еще не знает, как реагировать на всю информацию — часть его хочет потянуться к дробовику, словно какой-то отец, и дышать все еще тяжело — Тони выдавливает из себя улыбку и замечает насмешливый взгляд Роуди. Так. Он улыбается так, словно чувствует облегчение от того, что Питер нашел кого-то более близкого по возрасту. Потому что это так. Это хорошо. Хорошо, забавно, очаровательно.  
— Понятно, — Тони кивает. — Мэтт уже бывал здесь.  
— Да, именно поэтому мы смогли обойти системы безопасности. Ранее он был идентифицирован как не угроза.  
— Ясно, — он слегка кивает. — Так этот Мэтт немного старше тебя, верно? Сколько ему, девятнадцать? Двадцать?  
Питер снова говорит «Да», но уже менее уверенно.  
— Ему немного за двадцать, верно? — уточняет Тони. — Верно, Питер?  
— Эм… да. Немного за двадцать.  
— Насколько?  
— Эм.  
— Я могу прямо сейчас позвонить Пеппер и спросить.  
— Ему двадцать шесть, — говорит Питер, вызывающе вжав челюсти. — У Вас с мисси Поттс было больше десяти лет разницы, как и у короля Т’Чаллы и Накии, а Тору было тысячи лет, когда он встречался с Джейн, и Ванда с Виженом…  
— Эй-эй-эй, — Роуди примирительно поднимает руки. — Мы ни в чем не обвиняем Мэтта. Я уверен, что знаешь, что делаешь. Ты уже взрослый и сам несешь ответственность за свой выбор.  
Он прав, конечно. Питеру восемнадцать, а когда Тони было восемнадцать, он плавал в куда большем дерьме.  
Тони понимает, что слышит собственный голос:  
— Мы просто хотим знать, что все безопасно.  
— Этот разговор уже состоялся много лет назад с моей тетей, мистер Старк.  
— Ха. Смешно. Я имел в виду не эту безопасность, — он делает паузу. — Эту тоже, но по большей части другую.  
Он поднимается и обходит стол, чтобы встать рядом с Питером. У того все еще несколько следов от подушки на левой щеке и ухе. Его волосы растрепаны, и это так очаровательно. Ему восемнадцать. Он делает более здоровый выбор в личной жизни. Он растет.  
Все хорошо.  
Питер встречает его взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Этот парень достаточно хорош для тебя? М? Или нам с Роуди нужно надрать ему задницу?  
Питер сглатывает, и Тони наблюдает, как движется под тонкой кожей кадык. Он не отвечает.  
— Слушай, малыш, я собираюсь перепрограммировать Пятницу вечером. Верну ее к исходному коду. — Питер кивает, его плечи поникают. — Но я так же собираюсь добавить Мэтта в протокол безопасности, чтобы он мог пользоваться парадным входом, вместо того, что вы проворачивали.  
Глаза Питера удивленно расширяются, а затем он фыркает, получив от Тони возможность пошутить на тему «черного входа», но молчит. Роуди, очевидно, состоит из куда лучших вещей, и, кажется, даже не замечает всего.  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк.  
— Не за что.  
Тони еще несколько секунд смотрит на него сверху вниз и идет к кофеварке, наливает себе достаточно для того, чтобы вызвать головную боль из-за кофеина.  
Позже, когда Питер уходит (точнее сбегает), Роуди широко улыбается Тони.  
— Мужик, ты, должно быть, на седьмом небе от счастья.  
— Хм?  
— Я думал, он никогда не отстанет от тебя. Это должно быть облегчением, а?  
Тони ставит пустую чашку перед собой и посылает Роуди ответную улыбку.  
— Да. Слава богу. Огромное облегчение.  


***

  
Все начинается в ту ночь.  
Начинает со сна, в котором нет войны, замкнутого пространства или невозможности спасти любимых людей — он счастлив там. Но плохие сны иногда ощущаются хорошими до тех пор, пока ты не проснешься.  
Это не значит, что это не ночные кошмары.


	2. Мята

Пеппер просит встретиться для еженедельного отчета по Старк Индастриз на следующий день, и Тони рассеянно соглашается, даже не задумываясь над этим. Он умудряется забыть обо всем, пока Пятница не напоминает за десять минут до встречи, и тут до него доходит: теперь Пеппер очень редко приезжает одна — она слишком загружена.  
Тони все еще в лаборатории, когда они приезжают, и Пеппер настаивает прийти гостиную, чтобы поговорить. Мэтт с ней. Как и другие два помощника, или старших руководителя, или один из них — новый финансовый директор, Тони постоянно забывает.  
— Пеп.  
— Тони, — она улыбается, милая, как и всегда. Разрыв сделал ее свободной, она выглядит раскованной — не обремененной. Или Тони проецирует. — Как твоя рука сегодня? Не собирается снова схлопотать спазм и лишить тебя возможности закончить подписание всех документов?  
На кухне фыркает Ванда. Наташа что-то говорит ей, и та делает это снова.  
— Эй, на галерке, я отстроил целые этажи для каждого, чтобы вы могли быть там.  
Девушки уходят (но прежде Нат успевает показать ему средний палец), и Тони отдает приказ Пятнице информировать тех, кто попытается войти, что в гостиной проходит совещание. И предупредить его, если же кто-то все равно решит зайти.  
— Прости, Пеп, ты что-то говорила.  
Пеппер протягивает ему исписанный лист.  
— Прогнозы на следующий год. Мы пытаемся соответствовать агрессивным стандартам по борьбе с загрязнением окружающей среды и, думаю, у нас все хорошо, но есть перспективы для разработок в автомобильном секторе, не говоря уже о дочерних компаниях, которые нужно подтянуть на тот же уровень экологической устойчивости…  
Тони открыто пялится на Мэтта, о котором едва ли хоть раз задумывался в прошлом. Тот делает записи для Пеппер на планшете.  
— Тони?  
— Хм?  
Она тяжело вздыхает.  
— Ты слушаешь меня?  
— Конечно. Я просто… — Он снова смотрит на Мэтта. — Ты.  
Ничего не подозревающая жертва кидает на него удивленный взгляд.  
— Мистер Старк?  
Тони никогда раньше не обращался непосредственно к нему. Не то чтобы из грубости или еще чего, просто не было причины.  
У Мэтта низкий голос. Он высокий, костюм по фигуре. Блондин, непримечательное лицо. Чем-то напоминает Тора, хотя, может быть, из-за того, что блондин. Тони думал, что первый парень Питера должен был напоминать… Но там не было и намека. Ничего в этом Мэтте не кажется особенным.  
Тони задумывается, где сейчас Питер — скорее всего, в своей комнате.  
— Сэр?  
— Ничего. Извини. Давайте просто покончим с этим.  
Пеппер смотрит на него в замешательстве, на что Тони мрачно качает головой, молча призывая ее не развивать тему. Она отпускает это и проводит следующий час, пытаясь рассказать ему о следующих шагах компании.  
Когда они заканчивают, Питер так и не выходит из своей комнаты даже под предлогом взять что-то из кухни; Тони наблюдает за Пеппер, которая складывает все бумаги в кейс, который держит Мэтт.  
— Эй, Пеп?  
— Да?  
— Я тут подумал, впредь стоит проводить эти собрания в городе.  
— Оу? — она приподнимает брови. — Ты хочешь навестить нас?  
— Да. В этом есть смысл, и для меня нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы надеть костюм и…  
— О, Боже, ты не посмеешь показаться на заседании правления в броне, Тони, — она выглядит растерянной, словно он уже заявил, что так и сделает. — Ради всего святого… я с трудом заставила людей отделять Старк Индастриз и Железного Человека друг от друга.  
— Я не это сказал, — прерывает Тони, поднимая руки. — Просто… здесь происходит нечто экстра секретное. И мне не составит труда прилететь раз в неделю и переодеться во что-то более подобающее, чтобы подписать несколько бумажек. Это все, что я хотел сказать.  
— Ох, — Пеппер смотрит на женщину, которая может быть или не быть новым финансовым директором. Та кивает. — Ну, это облегчит нам жизнь, — она мягко улыбается ему. — Ты сделаешь это? Будешь прилетать в Нью-Йорк раз в неделю и даже в определенное время?  
— Не могу обещать, если мы будем в разгаре битвы, но в остальное время — конечно.  
На ее лице едва скрываемое удовольствие.  
— Что ж… спасибо. Будет здорово, я очень ценю это. Ты сохранишь мне кучу времени.  
— Тогда решено. На следующей неделе встречаемся в Башне. Нет необходимости таскать за собой всю команду.  
После того, как гости уходят, Тони говорит Пятнице, что больше не нужно сообщать ему, если кто-то захочет зайти в гостиную, и медленно отправляется в спальню Питера. Он собирается сказать ему зайти завтра в лабораторию, чтобы показать апгрейд костюма Человека-Паука, и, возможно, мягко сообщит ему, что Мэтт больше не будет регулярно посещать базу каждую неделю.  
Дверь приоткрыта, и Тони даже не успевает ничего предположить, когда кто-то полностью открывает ее и выходит из комнаты. Кто-то, кто не Питер.  
— … вокруг?  
— Да. Конечно. Я до сих пор часто бываю в Нью-Йорке, помнишь?  
И это голос Питера. Спина Мэтта все еще снаружи, но Тони не может увидеть большего. Он должен был догадаться, что такое может произойти. Мэтт был бы идиотом, если бы упустил возможность увидеть Питера.  
— Хорошо. Тогда… иди спасай мир или что-то в этом роде.  
— Я же говорил, я не был на миссиях с тех пор, как переехал…  
— Это фигура речи, малыш Паркер.  
— Прекрати называть меня та… — но Мэтт наклоняется вперед и приглушает остальную часть предложения Питера. Тони без труда представляет, каким образом.  
Он уходит, достает телефон и пишет Хэппи, чтобы тот встретил его в спортзале для пары раундов.  


***

  
Перед сном он выпивает немного скотча, буквально на палец, надеясь ослабить чувства и избежать сновидений. Алкоголь всегда помогал опустошить разум, он замедлял мысли настолько, что получалось убежать от них.  
Не то чтобы он официально бросал пить. Просто… несколько месяцев выпивал лишь по какому-то поводу и в компании.  


***

  
— Боже. Мистер Старк, он потрясающий!  
Тони мягко улыбается, наслаждаясь реакцией Питера на новый дизайн нанотехнологического костюма. Он все еще носит эластичный костюм на обычные патрули, но уже надевал броню на несколько миссий, и Тони надеется, что тот перейдет на нее на постоянной основе, ведь броня пуленепробиваемая, а спандекс — нет.  
— Это пушка? А это для _космических путешествий_?  
Тони посмеивается и смотрит на Баки, который работает над своей рукой в углу лаборатории, где Тони оборудовал ему место. Баки щурится и что-то настраивает в микросхеме.  
— Да и да. Я называю это броней Железного Паука.  
Глаза Питера жадно рассматривают голограмму перед ним, пристально изучая все технические детали и спецификации. Паучьи лапы раскрываются за спиной, делая его грозным, что и было задумано.  
— Это апгрейд того, что Вы показывали мне раньше, верно?  
— Да. Я подумал, что настало время обновить твой арсенал оружия, а еще у тебя теперь полный контроль над Карен, я удалил протокол «Ходунки». Наблюдение уничтожено. Все для тебя.  
Питер замирает на этих словах. На последних словах. Тони не имел в виду ничего такого, кроме того, что сделал это для Питера, но парень кажется немного смущенным и взволнованным, когда оглядывается на Тони, и его взгляд… так он смотрел на костюм секунду назад.  
Голод. Благоговение. Отличается только тем, что сейчас есть отчаяние.  
Нет смысла отрицать, что это значит.  
Тони… удивлен. Он задается вопросом, могли ли сохраниться пережитки влюбленности Питера, несмотря на его новый статус в отношениях, а он определенно в них состоит. Мэтт не стер волшебным образом чувства Питера к Тони. Все, что требовалось — небольшой подарок, и Питер снова смотрит на Тони так, словно тот был причиной закатов. Может быть, будет к лучшему, если Мэтт сумеет полностью излечить его от чувств к Тони, но, очевидно, это еще не произошло.  
— Мистер Старк… спасибо огромное. Правда.  
Тони должен признать, что это льстит. Конечно, ужасно неуместно, но быть тем, кого хотят настолько, что другой парень не способен перебить влюбленность Питера… приятно. Это любого заставит почувствовать себя особенным. Любой будет чувствовать себя размякшим и польщенным.  
— Эй, это то, что я делаю. И ты можешь прекратить благодарить меня каждый раз за то, что я делаю свою работу.  
Тони треплет его по волосам, на мгновение ощущая шелковистую шевелюру. Питер с трудом подавляет дрожь, но слишком поздно, чтобы ее не заметить. Бедный ребенок. Так реагировать на малейшее прикосновение. Тони переносит руку на плечо Питера, обтянутое черной футболкой с изображением шлема Дарт Вейдера из Звездных Войн.  
— Ты будешь использовать его по назначению верно? Не будешь перегружать себя?  
— Н-нет, — выдыхает Питер. — Я обещаю.  
— Хорошо.  
Он убирает руку, надеясь, что Питер расслабится.  
— Ты встречаешься со своей тетей за ужином?  
Питер моргает, словно забыл об этом.  
— Ой, точно! Да, мне, наверное, нужно идти, — он пробегает рукой по волосам, на секунду сжав их в пучок. Возможно, это его чувствительная зона, хотя он везде гиперчувствительный. — Я очень ценю это, Мистер Старк. Я не подведу вас. Костюм просто невероятный, — тараторит он, отходя назад и улыбаясь. — Просто… спасибо.  
— Что я говорил насчет благодарности?  
— Продолжать делать это так часто, как я хочу? — он поворачивается и идет быстрее, заставляя Тони рассмеяться. — Пока, мистер Старк! Пока, Баки!  
И он уходит.  
Тони улыбается, смотря вниз на клавиатуру. Плохо, что Питер все еще влюблен в него, но этот момент доказал, что апгрейд костюма до брони Железного Паука действительно является успехом. Тони не хотел и не ожидал такой же реакции, как у Питера, от других на его кропотливую работу над улучшением их боевого снаряжения, и это было чертовски приятно.  
— Стив говорил мне, что у вас была беседа по этому поводу.  
Он поднимает голову.  
Баки все еще не отвлекается от того, над чем работает. Он откладывает стилус и берет микрогайку.  
— К слову, он не хотел, чтобы прозвучало так, словно он тебя обвиняет в чем-то. Просто… это слишком, знаешь? Ты — слишком для такого парня, как Питер.  
И снова теплое, едва появившееся чувство в груди немедленно отдает кислинкой. Тони кладет руки на стойку перед ним, подбираясь.  
— Я — слишком? — повторяет он предостерегающе.  
На этот раз Баки поднимает взгляд.  
— Ты Железный Человек, Тони, — его тон добрый. — И все прилегающее.  
— Мой банковский счет заставляет людей терять головы, если ты об…  
— Нет, мужик. Ты герой. Миллиардер-благотворитель, тот, кого он знает три года, и кто прилагает все усилия, чтобы сделать его счастливым. Для него ты рок-звезда, в чей дом он только переехал. Мы все видим, как ты заботишься о нем. Стив имел в виду, что… может быть, _Питеру_ не нужно видеть это некоторое время.  
Он все еще осторожен с Тони; они оба осторожны друг с другом. Поэтому Тони не собирается взрываться из-за того, что его второй раз обвиняют в том, что он едва может контролировать. Его просят сделать Питера несчастным, быть грубым или менее щедрым с ним, может быть, даже избегать. То, что он никогда не сможет сделать.  
— Это твой способ сказать, что ты тоже влюблен в меня, Барнс? Потому что я собираюсь рассказать все Стиву прямо сейчас.  
— Смешно.  
Тони делает шаг к нему.  
— Слушай, у Питера теперь есть парень. Все по-настоящему. Не какая-то школьная влюбленность во взрослого мужика, который оплачивает его счета.  
Баки пожимает плечами и возвращается к своей руке. Похоже, он чувствует себя лучше после того, как сказал все вслух.  
Тони не уверен, почему не чувствует это сам.  


***

  
Они тренируют боевые навыки, разделившись на команды.  
Сэм в шутку предлагает разделиться на команды Гражданской Войны, но здесь Тор, и не хватает Т’Чаллы, Клинта и Скотта Лэнга, и, в любом случае, это разбередит старые раны.  
В итоге заканчивается тем, что Тони, Стив, Наташа, Вижен и Сэм против Тора, Роуди, Ванды, Баки и Питера, а Брюс в качестве судьи. Для реалистичности все надели свои костюмы, и тренировочный ангар был достаточно большим, чтобы летать, поэтому Сэм присоединяется в воздухе к Тони, чтобы попытаться справиться со смертельным комбо Ванды и Тора, которые и без всяких приспособлений способны сделать тоже, что и Сэм с Тони. В зале лишь четыре бетонные колонны, которые не мешают их полетам.  
Каждый дерется, как может, кто-то, прикладывая больше усилий. Это все еще хаотично, но хорошо работает. Тренировка записывается на видео, и директор Фьюри, скорее всего, использует эти записи для разработки тактических маневров.  
Тони осматривает комнату, чтобы прикинуть, как обстоят дела. Они привыкли разбиваться на пары в бою, и этот день не исключение. Сэм сражается с Баки у боксерского ринга, Нат и Вижен пытаются совладать с Тором и Вандой, а Стив дерется с Питером у железа.  
Питер сдерживается, но пытается раззадорить Стива бить сильнее, фонтанируя едкими комментариями и фразами, призванными разозлить того. Стива нелегко вывести из себя, но не невозможно. Он боевой по своей натуре, нужно просто знать, на какие кнопочки нажать.  
Тони приближает их с Роуди бой ближе к месту, где Питер стреляет паутиной, снова пытаясь украсть щит Стива.  
— … о они показывали видео с тобой в моей школе, даже когда ты был в бегах!  
Стив с силой кидает в него щит, но Питер достаточно проворен, чтобы увернуться от него и от других тяжестей, полетевших следом.  
— Конечно, никто не знал, что на самом деле ты ввязался в это из-за одного парня… поначалу это звучало благородно, но вся эта фигня с Баки выдала тебя с потрохами!  
Тони уклоняется от выстрела Роуди, подлетая еще ближе к дуэту на полу, пристально наблюдает за лицом Стива. Тот раздражен, и щит снова в его руках.  
Это будет не первый случай, когда кто-то получит травму на тренировке.  
— … в то время как ты вел себя, словно судья и присяжный и… _воу_!  
Щит летит быстрее и сильнее, чем прежде, и именно в этот момент в спину Питера прилетает один из беспризорно парящих под магией Ванды снарядов и толкает парня вперед.  
Тони резко подается вниз, хватает Питера, убирая того с пути опасности, и взлетает с ним почти под потолок.  
— Тони, Питер из противоположной команды! — раздраженно кричит Брюс.  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — от напряжения Питер дышит загнанно. Он смотрит на маску Тони расширившимися окулярами собственной. — Я был уверен, что меня расплющит.  
— Как и я.  
— Тони! — зовет Стив. — Он в порядке?  
— В порядке!  
Он чувствует сильную хватку вокруг шеи — Питер обвивает ее руками, чтобы принять вертикальное положение, а не оставаться в позе похищенной невесты.  
Тренировка вскоре заканчивается, потому что Тор пользуется возникшей путаницей, чтобы победить всех, а потом притянуть в объятия своими могучими, мускулистыми руками.  
— Хорошая работа, народ, — говорит Стив, хлопая в ладоши. — Особенно ты, Питер.  
— Да ладно, — ворчит Тор. — Признайтесь, вы все договорились делать вид, что я не самый сильный среди вас?  
Питер улыбается, снимая маску.  
— Спасибо, Стив.  
Все начинают разбредаться по душевым или сразу своим комнатам, но Тони остается в ангаре, помогая Стиву убрать разрушения и очистить пол от обломков потолка, которые не смогут поднять рабочие роботы. Питер тоже остается, в очередной раз доказывая, что он невероятно силен и полезен.  
Когда Стив уходит (на этот раз без единого комментария и резкого взгляда), Тони смотрит на Питера и тут же понимает, что тот задержался не просто так. Питер выглядит решительным и взволнованным, что сигнализирует о том, что он хочет поговорить.  
— Мистер Старк?  
— Да.  
— Я… хотел спросить кое-что?  
Он не первый раз за неделю подходит с этой фразой, но сейчас в его тоне есть что-то другое…  
Знакомые слова эхом отражаются в разных сценах за прошедшие года: после лекции, конференции, выступления. Кто-то не такой наивный задерживался после речи, наигранно мялся и хлопал ресницами, глядя на него. _Я хотел спросить кое-что. У меня есть вопрос по поводу лекции. Я хотела уточнить кое-что по Вашим замечаниям._ Вот почему Тони не может сопоставить этот тон с фразой. Но все равно неизбежно проводит параллель.  
Он инстинктивно делает шаг назад.  
— Если появится миссия, я обещаю, ты будешь первым, кто узнает, Паркер.  
— Нет, я не об этом… — уголок его рта приподнимается. — Не об этом. Я хотел спросить… если это нормально для нас. Как все работает касательно… свиданий? Когда я хочу пойти на свидание.  
— Это насчет Мэтта.  
— Эм, да. Мы никогда не ходили никуда раньше.  
Верно. Они ведь всегда оставались на базе.  
— Я так понимаю, вы начали видеться, когда ты еще жил в Квинсе.  
— Д-да. Прошла всего пара месяцев, все до сих пор обыденно, но… еще раз извините, что я нарушил протокол безопасности и провел его сюда. Когда кто-то из нас встречается с кем-то, как это вообще происходит? Ну, типа, мне нужно Ваше разрешение или…  
Тони выпаливает:  
— Да.  
— Оу.  
Питер выглядит немного смущенным, но не шокированным и удивленным. Он сделал бы это. Каждый раз спрашивал бы у Тони разрешения увидеться с этим парнем.  
— Из учтивости к команде, я имею в виду, — добавляет Тони, делая голос более дружелюбным. — Для составления графиков патрулирования. Или если тебя увидят на публике, и спросят об этом у нас. — _Питер терпеливо ждет, чтобы Тони разрешил ему пойти на свидание_. — Тебе разрешено встречаться с гражданскими, это безусловно. Мы все это делаем, — он чувствует себя отвратительно. — Есть какая-то причина, почему ты спрашиваешь меня именно сегодня?  
— Ну, мы собираемся сходить куда-нибудь на этой неделе. Он планирует забрать меня отсюда, — Питер осторожно смотрит на Тони. — Если Вы не против, сэр.  
Это «сэр» просто хуже некуда.  
— Все отлично, Питер. — Он проводит рукой по шее, чувствуя, как вниз скатывается капля пота; теплоотвод в костюме работает идеально, но он не может полностью исключить повышение температуры тела в течении усиленной физической работы. — Он знает это место, а я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя здесь как дома. Хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив здесь.  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — следует тусклый ответ. Взгляд Питера опускается на шею Тони и остается там.  
Он краснеет сильнее, чем был сразу после тренировки. Видимо, это тот момент, когда Тони «не помогает ему», как говорил Стив, но Тони ведь не может контролировать температуру своего тела.  
Он нажимает на кнопку «убрать» на броне Железного Человека и наблюдает за лицом Питера, пока костюм исчезает, показывая обычную высококачественную спортивную форму.  
Рот Питера слегка приоткрывается.  
— Эм… что?  
— Я ничего не сказал.  
— Ох.  
Тони понимает, что сейчас активно поощряет этот момент.  
— Ладно, просто дай мне знать, когда это произойдет. Увидимся за ужином.  
Он уходит, чувствуя себя перегревшимся.  


***

  
Этой ночью он наливает виски на два пальца и выпивает их залпом.  
Это все превентивная мера. Он не думает ни о чем конкретном.  


***

  
У них выдается загруженная неделя.  
Это совпадение — новых миссий нет, но программирование нанотехнологического оружия развивается стремительно, а Тони всегда предлагает Питеру возможность ассистировать в лаборатории. Просто так получилось, что за эти несколько дней было больше возможностей, чем обычно.  
Питер принимает это предложение каждый раз, что является нормальным, потому что так было и до (что Тони подразумевает под «до», он и сам не знает). Тони не спрашивает его о предстоящем свидании, а Питер, кажется, особо не думает о нем, соглашаясь даже не ложиться спать и проводить время в лаборатории с Тони.  
— А что насчет трения?  
— В самой ткани или во время полета?  
— И то, и то. Начни с ткани.  
Питер хватает одно из уравнений, летающих справа от него, и помещает в центр голоборда.  
— Мы могли бы разделить… — бормочет он, печатая в воздухе, добавляя цифры по мере необходимости. — Но внутренняя поверхность бедер и подмышек, очевидно, места с наибольшим…  
Тони внимательно наблюдает за ним, лениво почесывая бороду, и подходит ближе.  
— Я бы… я бы, наверное, подвел внутренний шов под колено, добавив дополнительное скольжение, — Питер краем глаза смотрит на него. Иногда он поглядывает на Тони, проверяет, одобряет тот его идеи или нет, но с каждым годом делает это все реже. Слова были уверенными, но предательский румянец все равно расползается по шее. — От подмышечной впадины вниз по торсу и до локтя.  
— Будешь программировать ботов самостоятельно?  
— Конечно, нет, — он вводит еще серию команд и впервые получает ошибку. Тони на автомате поднимает руку, выискивает ее и снова запускает команду. — Я… Мне нравится это?  
— Ты скажи мне. — Он впечатлен, по правде говоря.  
— Думаю, это сработает, — Питер увеличивает голограмму себя в костюме Железного Паука до тех пор, пока над головой изображения не загораются желтые буквы «В полном масштабе». Ноги изображения касаются пола, кажется, словно он смотрит в зеркало за исключением того, что уши Питера были красными, а на голограмме была маска. — Здесь и… здесь, — он подается вперед и выделяет области, где трение может быть проблемой.  
Тони обходит проекцию, чтобы помочь ему, и аккуратно поднимает руки голограммы так, что теперь она выглядит немного испуганной. Он по-деловому ведет пальцами от локтей до подмышек, окрашивая линию неоновым светом. Он следует вниз по грудной клетке голограммы Питера, скользит по ребрам. Реальный человек вздрогнул бы и засмеялся, но проекция так и остается замороженной на месте.  
Он не смотрит, но слышит, как дышит Питер перед ним и знает, что тот перестал делать то, что делал. Все эти разговоры о бедрах и образах — Тони стоит за тем, что по сути является безликой копией Питера, и скользит руками по ее бокам. Это выглядит так… Тони осознает, как это выглядит. Тони понимает, что должен немедленно остановиться, иначе реальный Питер выйдет из строя.  
_Ты убиваешь его…_  
Он останавливается.  
Глаза Питера стеклянные, отчаянные. Он смотрит на Тони дольше, чем следует, и переводит взгляд в пол. Он держится неподвижно, словно его мышцы задрожат и не выдержат, если он начнет двигаться.  
— Думаю, нужно это сделать.  
— М-м-м, — губы Питера плотно сжаты. Было ли произошедшего достаточно, чтобы он… — Тони останавливает себя на этой мысли. Ему восемнадцать. Скорее всего, ему даже документалки на National Geographic хватило бы для…  
— Ты в порядке?  
Питер бросает умоляющий взгляд.  
— В полном, — его голос ломается на этой фразе. Для ушей Тони словно музыка, когда он становится таким высоким. Тони притворяется, что не замечает. Притворяется, что нет ничего неправильного, потому что ничего не происходит. Технически.  
— Уверен?  
— Да. Спасибо, мистер Старк.  
— Хочешь продолжить? — он прочищает горло. — С программированием? Или ты… — он не должен предоставлять ему выбор, Питер всегда выберет остаться. Тони должен быть взрослым. _Он_ старше. — Вообще-то, тебе следует отдохнуть. Мы проделали хорошую работу сегодня.  
Как и предполагалось, Питер выглядит удрученным.  
— О, нет, пожалуйста, мистер Старк, я хочу продолжить. Я хочу остаться.  
— Нет, ты закончил. Я отстраняю тебя, — он слегка ухмыляется Питеру, давая понять, что это преднамеренное упоминание. — Ну же, Питер. Уверен, у тебя есть занятие получше.  
— Нет.  
Это… очень искренне. Достаточно, чтобы заставить мужчину чувствовать себя легкомысленно от открытого обожания. _Ты убиваешь его…_  
— А следовало бы, — он проходит сквозь голограмму, небрежно откидывая ее в сторону взмахом руки, и приглушает свет вокруг них, отчего на лице Питера появляются тени. Питер смотрит на него с открытым, болезненным уважением. — Следовало бы заиметь занятие получше.  
— Мне нравится здесь.  
— И тебе всегда будут тут рады. Но настало время сделать перерыв.  
Слова, кажется, оказывают сильное влияние. После минутных размышлений Питер тяжело вздыхает. Он расправляет мускулистые плечи и кивает.  
— Вы правы.  
Он выглядит решительным и внезапно гораздо старше, чем Тони когда-либо видел. Тони вздрагивает. В Питере всегда было куда больше глубины и зрелости, чем у его ровесников, но выражение его лица сейчас больно отзывается у Тони в груди.  
— Я приглашу Мэтта на ужин. Хэппи говорил, что собирается поехать в город через пару минут.  
Тони с трудом сглатывает что-то в горле.  
— Пятница, убедись, что Хэппи не уедет без Питера.  
— _Будет сделано, сэр_.  
Питер бросает на него последний взгляд перед уходом. Он приоткрывает рот, словно собирается снова извиниться.  
— Увидимся позже, Питер.  
— Окей, да. Увидимся позже, мистер Старк.  


***

  
— Наш маленький Паучок на свидании? — радостно спрашивает Сэм. Он реагирует так же, как Роуди — да как абсолютно все. Радость, облечение, бесцеремонный комментарий про то, что Тони, должно быть, невероятно рад этому.  
Стив улыбается, моя посуду в раковине.  
— Я думаю, это здорово. Мы должны поощрять Питера проводить меньше времени взаперти с нами. Я знаю, что он постоянно чатится с друзьями и обменивается видео, но это не то же самое, что проводить время с кем-то своего возраста.  
Питер вообще-то не любит проводить время со сверстниками, он сам однажды признался Тони. Это только напоминает, как он отличается от них, он чувствует, что упускает что-то и не может заботиться о других. Тони не говорит ничего из этого.  
— Думаю, мы должны позволить Питеру делать все, что он пожелает, — говорит Наташа Тони, пока Стив и Сэм решают, как Питеру лучше использовать его свободное время. За столом Брюс обсуждает с Вандой и Виженом новую девушку Тора, Валькирию, у которой, судя по всему, проблемы с алкоголем.  
— Разве не наша задача воспитывать его? — бормочет Тони.  
Девушка мрачно хмыкает, ее голос словно бархат.  
— Какой пример может подать любой из нас, Тони? — она смотрит на группу за столом. Брюс с помощью Ванды пытается описать Вижену каково это — употреблять изменяющие вещества.  
— Так что никакой надежды?  
Она подается к нему, опираясь локтями о стойку. Тони выдерживает ее взгляд.  
— Я не это сказала. У Питера есть мозги, и он умнее половины моих знакомых, — она подмигивает. — Ты его краеугольный камень здесь. Просто не забывай, что он самостоятельный человек, принимающий решения. Мы можем дать ему совет, но не воспитывать. Если бы кто-то попытался воспитывать меня в его возрасте после всего пережитого дерьма, я бы надрала ему зад. _Вот_ , что я хотела сказать.  


***

  
Питер не возвращается в полночь с Хэппи; видимо, у Мэтта есть одна из автопилотируемых машин Старка, и Питер отправил Хэппи сообщение о том, что сам доберется до базы.  
Тони уже долгое время болтается на кухне с тех пор, как остальные ушли спать — что говорит о многом, ведь Наташа не ложится раньше часа ночи. Но кухня кажется хорошим местом для работы над обновлением дизайна костюма, и тут же есть доступ к скотчу, который, как он надеется, вырубит его сегодня вечером.  
То, что кухня является пунктом, соединяющим все спальни, до него доходит довольно поздно.  
Он чувствует себя правильно пьяным. Тело гудит и перегревается, но все еще не неуклюжее. Он делает все плавнее, вносит исправления в формулы, бездумно касается всего, что попадет под руку, но остается доволен своей работой. Сложно поддерживать такой уровень опьянения, но он невероятно хорош в этом.  


***

  
Время идет, и он всерьез начинает подумывать о том, чтобы надеть броню Железного Человека и вместе с дронами выследить Питера.  


***

  
Он тот, кто подтолкнул Питера пойти на это чертово свидание, и теперь сожалеет об этом. Ему хватает мужества признаться самому себе: он жалеет. Он хочет, чтобы этого никогда не было. Если бы Тони просто позволил ему остаться в лаборатории, Питер был бы просто рад побыть рядом с ним. Питер был бы здесь сейчас.  
Питер. Здесь. Сейчас.  


***

  
Пятница мягко, почти любезно произносит _«Возвращается»_ , за несколько секунд до того, как дверь открывается, и Питер заходит в гостиную.  
— Мистер Старк.  
Он выглядит удивленным. Смотрит на Тони с восторгом, словно увидеть его — один из лучших сюрпризов. Если подумать, он всегда так смотрит на Тони. Блять. Тони может признаться самому себе: чертовски _приятно_ , когда тебя каждый день встречают с таким выражением.  
— Хэй, — он ставит бокал с тихим «дзынь». — Привет, малыш.  
— Привет, — Питер подходит к бару с другой стороны и садится. Он опирается локтями о стеклянную стойку. Тони забыл, какой дизайнер создавал интерьер базы, но ему, возможно, стоит заменить все это стекло. — Вы еще не ложились, — комментирует Питер. Его взгляд бесхитростный, выжидательный.  
— Очевидно. Я работал.  
Питер не ругает его за это, не подкалывает насчет работы, которую необходимо сделать в три ночи. Он просто воспринимает это как нечто важное.  
— Над чем работаете?  
Его глаза не могли пропустить бутылку или стакан.  
А глаза Тони не могут пропустить взлохмаченные волосы и тот факт, что его рубашка помята в тех местах, которые не могут помяться естественным образом.  
— Я работаю над тем, чтобы напиться и решить проблему рассеивания тепла, чтобы нам не приходилось подключать броню к зарядной станции.  
— Звучит…  
— Как прошло свидание? — прерывает Тони. — Повеселился?  
Рот Питера удивленно округляется. Долгое время он просто дышит.  
— Я… ага.  
— Чем занимались?  
Сейчас три гребаных часа ночи.  
— Мы. Кино.  
— «Как Юкон сдвинул горы»?  
Тот факт, что Питер понимает отсылку, просто ужасен.  
— Разве он идет не двенадцать часов? — говорит он, фыркая. — Нет. Мы… простите, я задержался.  
— Чем занимались? — вновь повторяет вопрос Тони. Выходит жестче, чем он хотел, но на самом деле, он сам не знает, чего хотел изначально.  
Питер сглатывает, очевидно, замечая изменения в атмосфере. Он снова краснеет, нервничает — нет, не нервничает, он никогда не _нервничает_ по-настоящему — взволнован. Есть хоть одна проклятая вещь, которую сделал бы Тони, и она не понравится ему?  
Тони встает, и Питера начинает потряхивать. Его руки лежат на барной стойке, выжидая.  
— Я…  
Тони больше не чувствует того правильного опьянения, он хочет полностью протрезветь. Или напиться до такого состояния, что его тело и мозг онемеют. Щеки Питера розовые и горячие, он тяжело дышит. Грудь быстро вздымается. Предплечья обтянуты крепкими мышцами, тонкая талия так и призывает схватить, а Тони не слепой. Он видит то, что, должно быть, видел Мэтт: вопиющую привлекательность Питера в любой момент, и особенно в данный.  
— Мы просто тусовались, мистер Старк.  
Он не злится на Питера. Он не злится, просто… в отчаянии. Он в чертовском отчаянии.  
— Окей, попался, — он осторожно, чтобы не упасть, обходит бар. — Слушай, я собираюсь спать. Увидимся завтра.  
Питер наблюдает, как он уходит, все еще держа руки на столе и загнанно дыша.


	3. Нефрит

Он импульсивно покупает навороченную игровую консоль в комнату Питера прежде, чем лечь спать, купаясь в чувстве вины за то, что только что произошло. Извиниться (и если Питер спросит «За что?», что он мог бы ответить?) значило дать название этому напряженному взаимодействию, и Тони не мог отделаться от ощущения, что только усугубит все.  
Голос в голове говорит: _Стив не одобрит_. Голос звучит так, словно жалеет его. Звучит, как Пеппер.  
Он пишет небольшую подпрограмму, чтобы домашние боты установили консоль, когда она прибудет, и отправляет сообщение одному из работников, чтобы он проверил, правильно ли все собрано и не подписывал от кого, потому что Питер и так будет знать. Потому что он единственный человек в жизни Питера, который может себе позволить подарить ему такие кричащие излишества.  
Если бы он оставил записку, он бы написал что-то по-настоящему глупое, например: _хорошо потусить — Т.С._  
  


***

  
Тони просыпается, чувствуя себя смущенно и недостойно — и это время для шутки про молот Тора, но он чертовски растерян, чтобы попытаться сострить.  
Он спускается босым по лестнице и встречает большую часть команды за поздним завтраком или ранним обедом. Питер тоже здесь, расспрашивает Тора о колонии асгардцев и межпланетных путешествиях и, Тони уверен, пытается вежливо намекнуть, чтобы его пригласили в космос.  
— Утро, Тони, — приветствует Стив.  
— Утро. — Тони проходит к кофеварке. Он человек планирования. Его план — кофе.  
— Старк, ты пропустил сообщение Наташи о том, что она отправляется в Украину, — говорит Тор. — Барнс улетел с ней.  
— Отлично. Я слышал, там красиво в это время года.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Старк.  
— Доброе утро, Питер. — Он нажимает на кнопку — кофе начинает завариваться — и поворачивается, кидая мимолетный взгляд на Питера. Тот встречается с ним взглядом, смотря с настороженностью. Тони не уверен, как изменить это, поэтому просто спрашивает: — Хочешь кофе?  
Питер смотрит на кофейную кружку перед собой. Он кривовато улыбается.  
— У меня уже есть.  
— Верно. — Тони чувствует себя старым дураком. Это не то чувство, к которому он привык, но этот ребенок…  
— Я бы не отказался, — Сэм поднимает руку.  
— Принято, птичка.  
Они обсуждают следующую партию кадетов Щ.И.Т.а, которые должны прибыть на базу для тренировки, и Тони со Стивом составляют план по подготовке новобранцев.  
После завтрака Тони отправляется в лабораторию. Он хочет продолжить работать над броней Паука по плану Питера, и так же быть на связи на случай, если Нат и Баки понадобится подкрепление.  
— Мистер Старк!  
Он должен был догадаться.  
— Да, — он поворачивается. День выдался очень солнечный, и стекло, из которого состоят стены коридора, прекрасно пропускает свет.  
На Питере какие-то нелепые шорты, которые должны быть запрещены законом. Возможно, в некоторых штатах так и есть. Он так же одет в футболку с Чудо-женщиной, которая ему не по размеру и балахоном висит вокруг талии. Резкие черты лица и ключиц подсвечены солнечным светом, волосы кажутся шелковистыми.  
— Я хотел поблагодарить Вас за подарок, мистер Старк. Я показал Неду консоль и очки виртуальной реальности, он просто вне себя, — он улыбается. — Думаю, приедет раньше благодаря этому. Благодаря Вам.  
— Я рад, — Тони надевает солнцезащитные очки на нос. — Твоя тетя тоже «вне себя»?  
Питер становится печальнее.  
— Вроде того, но в хорошем смысле. Она смотрит на эти подарки и апгрейды так, словно… словно я их заслуживаю, — он вздыхает. — Что не… то есть, я не знаю, какой был повод, но Вам правда не стоило…  
— Я не должен это говорить, но ты, кажется, единственный, кто загоняется по такому поводу. Семь докторских степеней Брюса не оплачивают его машину, билеты на самолет и так далее, но ты не слышал, чтобы он жаловался.  
Питер пожимает плечами.  
— Я все еще чувствую, что я не заслужил все это.  
— Погоди, притормози… мне кажется, или мы уже обсуждали это раньше. — Тони делает вид, что задумался. — Да, мы действительно освещали это в прошлом. — Он строго смотрит на Питера. — Ты заслужил все, что у тебя есть, будучи самим собой. Делая то, что делаешь.  
Питер вспыхивает от удовольствия, что, должно быть, любимая вещь Тони в другой вселенной, в другом мире.  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк. — Питер неуверенно шаркает ногой. — Так, эм, я могу спросить вас…  
— Спрашивай, карапуз, — поощряет его Тони. Ему даже не надо думать, он знает, что Питер не попросит ничего плохого. — Ты ведь знаешь, что ответ будет «да», даже если тебе приходится спрашивать.  
Питер неуверенно улыбается одни уголком рта.  
— Ну, я собирался… я собирался пригласить Мэтта потусоваться на базе завтра. Если Вы не против… все.  
Тони слабо улыбается ему в ответ. Он пытается поддразнить:  
— Потусоваться, а?  
Уши Питера становятся красными.  
— Эм.  
— Все нормально, Питер, — Тони старается, чтобы улыбка стала шире, дружелюбнее. Питер взрослый. Питер взрослый, который преодолевает влюбленность в него так, как может. — И да. Конечно, ты можешь привести своего друга на базу. Я уже говорил, что надеюсь, что ты будешь воспринимать свою комнату, как дом, что хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно здесь.  
Питер возвращает ему полноценную, широкую улыбку. Кажется, он испытывает облегчение.  
— Вы лучший, мистер Старк! — он начинает разворачиваться.  
— Далек от этого, малыш. — _Так чертовски далек_. И добавляет просто потому, что не может ничего с собой поделать: — Представляю, насколько изолированным можно чувствовать себя на базе.  
Питер останавливается и вновь оборачивается к нему лицом.  
— Изолированно? Здесь постоянно пять или шесть мстителей. Персонал, агенты Щ.И.Т.а, новобранцы, люди постоянно приходят и уходят…  
— И все же. Я должен был подумать, что тебе нужна компания. Я мог бы договориться о приезде твоих друзей, я же говорил, что у меня есть связи в МТИ, если хочешь, мы хоть сейчас можем похитить твою девчонку ЭмДжей. А Нед Лидс, если быть честным, просто обязан присоединиться к моей команде компьютерных разработчиков…  
— Я не изолирован, — Питер подходит к нему. Внизу группа техников Щ.И.Т.а приветствует новобранцев. Они никогда не поднимаются на этажи Мстителей. — У меня есть все вы, — он задумчиво смотрит на Тони. — Причина, по которой я хочу пригласить Мэтта, не в том, что я чувствую себя изолированным.  
Он чертовски умен.  
— Я не предлагал…  
— Предлагали. — Он не выглядит злым или грустным. Только задумчивым. — Я. Это… — он вздыхает. — Я что-то сделал не так, мистер Старк?  
— Нет. Господи, нет, Питер, я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты счастлив здесь. Как я и говорил.  
Питер улыбается.  
— Я счастлив. Благодаря Вам.  
Он кивает и поворачивает к выходу.  
На этот раз Тони дает ему уйти.  
  


***

  
Выдается дождливое воскресенье. Тони собирается вечером улететь в Сеул, чтобы показаться на собрании Старк Индастриз и встретиться с Хелен Чо, чтобы отсудить будущее ее исцеляющей капсулы. У него есть важные вещи, на которых нужно сфокусироваться. И к ним не относится тот факт, что Питер и Мэтт сейчас в комнате Паркера играют в новую консоль (он проходил мимо них, дверь была открыта).  
Экран компьютера перед ним может сфокусироваться на двери в любую секунду.  
Роуди закрывает книгу, которую читал.  
— Он не твой ребенок.  
Тони пристально смотрит на него.  
— _Что_?  
— Ты слышал, — Роуди вздыхает. Он приподнимается на большом бежевом диване и настраивает спинку так, словно у него заболела спина. — Думаешь, я не вижу тебя? Думаешь, не понимаю, что происходит? Тони, сколько, черт раздери, мы знаем друг друга? — Тони открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Роуди продолжает говорить. — Слушай, я не знаю, что вызывает у тебя чувства отца года, но ты должен прекратить, друг. Становится жутко.  
Дождь снаружи совсем не слышно, но Тони кажется, что в эту секунду он чувствует его рев в своих ушах.  
— Я не…  
— Ты не одурачишь меня. Ты можешь обмануть других, но не меня. — Роуди устало смотрит на него. — Питер Паркер — парень, которого ты встретил три года назад. Его воспитывала тетя. Он не твой, чтобы так беспокоиться о нем. И, в любом случае, он, черт возьми, уже взрослый.  
— Он, — Тони сглатывает, — он равняется на меня. И он не против…  
— Конечно он не против. Он не просто равняется на тебя, Тони, он _поклоняется_ тебе — ты моргнешь в его направлении, он тут же прибежит. Но это не значит, что ты должен так делать. Ты понимаешь, верно?  
— Конечно я понимаю, — он встает. Когда он решил все это? Он хватает ноутбук левой рукой, Роуди смотрит на него с сожалением, и Тони понимает, что не хочет больше здесь находиться. — Я знаю, что прозвучит, словно я оправдываюсь, но я тот, кто впутал его во все…  
— Это было три года назад, — повторяет Роуди. — С тех пор он сам делал выбор за выбором, многие из которых, кстати, шли вразрез с твоими замыслами. Я бы сказал «позволь ему быть немого безответственным», но не твоя работа «позволять» ему что-то.  
Тони замирает. Он просто стоит там, смотрит на Роуди и дышит.  
— Слушай, друг, мне нужно собираться в Сеул.  
— С каких пор ты сам собираешь сумки?  
— Господи, оставь меня в покое. — Но, проходя мимо Роуди, он треплет его по голове, показывая, что не злится. Ему просто нужно подышать.  
— Просто подумай о том, что я сказал! — кричит Роуди вслед.  
— Ты ангел на моем плече, Роуди!  
Однако судьба не так добра к нему, чтобы давать перерыв. Тони спускается на пару пролетов и его встречает то, что он не ожидал увидеть.  
Дверь в комнату Питера закрыта.  
Он останавливается перед ней. Он уверен, что она была приоткрыта, когда Мэтт и Питер играли в приставку. Он случайно заметил этот факт, верно? В идеально сконструированной, запрограммированной и полуавтоматической базе Мстителей не бывает такого понятия, как сквозняк. А это значит, что они специально встали и закрыли ее.  
Что ж.  
Тони не отец Питера, как сказал Роуди. Питер достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать решения и делать ошибки. Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы двигаться в том направлении, которое выберет.  
В идеально сконструированной, запрограммированной и полуавтоматической базе Мстителей герметичная звукоизоляция, а значит он не может ничего услышать, если только не войдет в один из модулей Пятницы. Чего он не будет делать.  
Но.  
Что-то горячее и неприятное поднимается по позвоночнику Тони. Он мог бы постучать в дверь. Он мог бы прервать… что бы там не происходило. Он мог бы сказать, что Питер нужен ему в лаборатории. Или на патрулировании. Он бы мог притвориться, что не догадывался, что что-то прервет. Он не думает о том, почему считает, что у него есть эти возможности. Он мог бы.  
Он не делает ничего. Вместо этого он посреди дня поднимается в свою комнату и пьет виски прямо из бутылки, чувствуя себя все слабее и слабее, пока мышцы не становятся ватными, тогда он начинает собирать сумку и в итоге падает на кровать лицом вниз и просто лежит. Он злится, голова кружится, и его тошнит. Больше всего тошнит от себя самого.  
Соня находит его таким, смотрит на него по-матерински и помогает закончить сборы, упаковывая в чемодан костюм.  
— Что с Вами, мистер Старк? — с сильным акцентом спрашивает она бесцеремонно, потому что ее не волнует ответ.  
— Я плохой человек, Соня.  
Соня пожимает плечами на это.  
— Важно то, что Вы стараетесь стать лучше.  
_Но я терплю неудачу_ , думает Тони. Соня ободряюще похлопывает его по спине и возвращается к своей тележке. _Я провалился._  
— _Тони, твой самолет вылетает в Сеул через тридцать минут,_ — произносит Пятница.  
Тони встает.  
  


***

  
Сеул становится все красивее с каждым визитом Тони. Он любит этот город, он всегда любил путешествовать, поэтому не может понять, почему до сих пор находится в самом худшем настроении в своей жизни. Он думал, что побег из базы поможет, но это не так.  
И сейчас он смотрит на мини-бар, который определенно заставить его чувствовать себя еще хуже.  
Во второй раз Мэтт опять-таки показался обычным блондином. В этом стереотипе нет ничего плохого, но в этот раз он напомнил Тони Тора даже еще больше, и это _озадачивает_ , ведь Тони совершенно не похож на первого парня Питера. И да, Хелен пригласила его выпить с ее коллегами, да, директор новостей главного канала пригласил Тони пропустить пару стаканчиков на вечеринке, и да, Тони проигнорировал оба предложения в пользу пьяных размышлений о внешности человека, с которым встречается его подопечный.  
Он наливает себе еще скотча.  
Питер медленно, но верно забудет его. Это уже началось: ему понадобилась вечность, чтобы начать с кем-то встречаться, но он, наконец, сделал это, пусть его чувства к Тони и не ушли. Скоро он будет мечтательно смотреть только на Мэтта, и вспоминать влюбленность в Тони как нелепую школьную пору.  
Он наливает себе еще выпивки.  
Мэтт может быть этапом, а может и будущим Питера. Это не важно. Кто-то, кто не Тони, заполучит Питера и будет целовать его до конца своих дней. Питер потрясающий; желающим быть этим кем-то придется выстроиться в очередь. Тони делает очередной глоток, расхаживая в одиночестве по роскошному пентхаусу отеля Park Hyatt Seoul, там, где не может никому навредить.  
  
_— Тони, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Хелен, мягко положив руку ему на плечо._  
_— Да, все отлично. Спасибо, док._  
  
Он откидывает пустую бутылку и прижимается ладонью к прохладному стеклу окна, смотря на огни снаружи. Неоновый розовый, голубой, желтый, красный — ярко вспыхивают внизу, образуя рекламу, трейлеры фильмов и спектаклей.  
Он пьет из другой бутылки. На этот раз ром, который он ненавидит, но скотч закончился.  
Стив и Баки гордились бы им за то, что он не звонит Питеру прямо сейчас даже просто ради того, чтобы услышать его голос. Ему нравится, как он звучит. Но Питеру будет сложнее разлюбить Тони, если тот будет ему звонить даже когда далеко, а Стив и Баки будут продолжать думать, что он слишком мил с Питером. Слишком. _Чересчур,_ говорил Баки. _Мы все видим, как сильно ты заботишься о нем,_ говорил Баки.  
_Ты убиваешь его,_ говорил Стив.  
Как бы он ни хотел, Тони не станет начинать видео-чат только ради того, чтобы увидеть лицо Питера. Просто потому, что ему нравятся его выражение, его глаза, изгиб рта. Питер бы напомнил, что Тони слишком беспокоиться о нем, и это убило бы прогресс, которого достиг парень в преодолении своей влюбленности.  
Стив и Баки будут гордиться тем, что Тони в одиночку напился и не позвонил Питеру, чтобы сказать…  
Экран его телефона загорается.  
Тони упирается коленом на кровать, ждет, пока взгляд сфокусируется, и поднимает гаджет. Экран перед глазами расплывается, и темные буквы на белом фоне несколько мгновений кажутся просто мешаниной.  
Внезапно голос Пятницы перекрывает все: _«Тони, корабль пришельцев направляется в Аргентину, отнесен к третьей категории опасности, недружелюбны. Сбор Мстителей»._  
Тони пытается принять вертикальное положение, голова кружится, но тело наполняется адреналином.  
— Список, — рявкает он, хватая костюм, готовый отправиться в дальний полет.  
— _Капитан Америка, Алая Ведьма, Человек-Паук, Вижен, Сокол, Халк, Тор…_  
Тони перестает слушать, потому что до него доходит, что он пьян. Не просто пьян, а в хлам. Так сильно, как не был уже долгое время.  
Он установил в костюм защитный механизм, который не дает воспользоваться им с таким уровнем алкоголя в крови, как сейчас. Программу не отменить. Он с молниеносной скоростью перебирает все возможные варианты, пытаясь придумать, как может обойти… но он не сможет победить себя же. Защитный механизм слишком надежный, Пятница сразу поймет, что нужно запустить протокол «Завсегдатай баров».  
Он в ловушке. Он в ловушке, а они в опасности.  
  


***

  
По крайней мере, он знает, что это. Он всегда может узнать момент, когда достигает дна.  
_Блять_.  
  


***

  
Ему приходиться просить Марию отправить к нему ближайший хеликарриер, чтобы доставить его в Аргентину. Экипаж делится на тех, кто разозлился на то, что приходится менять курс, чтобы его забрать, и тех, кто благоговеет перед ним, но у Тони нет на это времени. Он убирает ограничитель, и теперь они могут развить куда большую скорость, — и удаленно подключается к видеорегистратору Щ.И.Т.а, который вел наблюдение за битвой.  
Он с ужасом наблюдает за тем, как его команда ожесточенно борется за свои жизни и людей Буэнос-Айреса. А видео даже не в HD.  
Корабль был с планеты Дорнланд. Инопланетный вид, который надеется убить короля Асгарда и поработить его ослабленный народ. Они несколько просчитались с местом высадки, но их враждебные намерения стали очевидными по мере того, как они развязывали драку. Иногда Тони замечает красно-бело-синее пятно, которое должно быть Стивом, или вспышки красного — Ванда, или молнию Тора, которая создает помехи в изображении. Ему кажется, что несколько раз он замечает небольшую красную точку с лапами паука, но, возможно, он придумал это. Там слишком много дыма, а прибывшие военные удваивают количество взрывов на один квадратный метр.  
Его корабль в двух часах полета от места битвы, когда она заканчивается.  
Мстителям удается не просто победить Дорнлэндцев, но и заставить их подняться на корабль и отправиться восвояси, подальше от Земли. Агенты Щ.И.Т.а громко радуются, когда приходит официальное сообщение от Фьюри. Никто не ожидал такой быстрой и чистой победы, то Тони пока не может разделить эту радость.  
Его телефон загорается при входящем звонке.  
— Мария. Рассказывай.  
_— Старк, все действовали на расстоянии, но Человек-Паук был ранен._  
Она терпеливо ждет (продолжает рявкать приказы по гарнитуре), пока он соберется. Тони садится (точнее падает), и каким-то чудом под ним оказывает стул. Ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы попросить ее в подробностях рассказать, что произошло.  
_— Я не знаю деталей, Старк, меня там не…_  
— Что ты знаешь?  
_— Ему нужна операция, его уже перевозят в США на одном из медицинских кораблей Хелен, он уже получает помощь…_  
— На базе ему будет лучше, — Тони встает и достает второй телефон, посылает Пятнице команду оповестить мед блок о неотложке и немедленно собрать в Нью-Йорке команду врачей. Он локтем отталкивает техника Щ.И.Т.а от компьютера и посылает пилоту сообщение о том, что они меняют курс. — Убедись, что он окажется там.  
_— Будет сделано._  
— Мистер Тони Старк? — благоговейно спрашивает техник. — Пилот захочет узнать новый курс…  
— Мы летим в Нью-Йорк, не Буэнос-Айрес. Скажи, что это моя вина. Я отвечу на все ее вопросы или сомнения.  
Парень убегает, не спрашивая больше ничего.  
Тони не спит уже двое суток, но это не важно. Он весь приведен в движение и когда, наконец, раздает все указания, закрывается в туалете, где его выворачивает наизнанку.  
  


***

  
К тому моменту, как Тони спустя пару часов добирается до Нью-Йорка, Питера уже оперируют.  
  


***

  
Тор позвал на помощь своего друга, который был врачом.  
Как оказалось, врачом и _волшебником_.  
  


***

  
Тони не может найти себе места. Он расхаживает, садится, снова встает и снова садится, он уже полностью трезв, но его все еще подташнивает, поэтому он не может есть, несмотря на все доводы Вижена о суточном минимуме калорий, которые должен потреблять человек.  
Стив и Сэм находятся в таком же состоянии, потому что они были там, когда Питер был придавлен инопланетным мамонтом, и не смогли помешать этому. Тор тоже был там, но он справляется с этим со своим привычным упрямством и не убиваемым оптимизмом — просто нужно взглянуть в его глаза, чтобы увидеть страх.  
Брюс стал Халком во время битвы и еще не стал вновь доктором Беннером; он находится под присмотром Щ.И.Т.а в специальном блоке базы. Вижен и Ванда имеют дело с Фьюри, Марией и прессой.  
Друга Тора звали доктор Стрэндж, и он все еще находится в операционной, помогая врачам и используя свои силы, чтобы исцелить Питера.  
— Тони.  
Двери в медицинском блоке базы не были сделаны из стекла, и Тони сейчас жалеет об этом. Вдоль коридора тянутся скамейки, которые заканчиваются стеной с окнами от пола до потолка, где можно сидеть, любоваться зеленью и наслаждаться солнцем, но оно сейчас напоминает Тони о ребенке в нелепой футболке с Чудо-Женщиной, благодарившем его за консоль.  
— Эй, Тони.  
Он даже не увидел Питера перед тем, как его увезли в операционную. Возможно, Питер был в сознании до того, как ему вкололи наркоз. Может, он хотел бы увидеть там Тони.  
— Тони, пойдем, — бормочет Роуди, обнимая его рукой за плечи и ведя по коридору, подальше от остальных, и добавляет: — Прогуляйся со мной.  
Тони следует за ним.  
Роуди хватается за рукав белой рубашки Тони, натягивая ткань. Тони носит ее уже пятьдесят часов, даже расстегнув запонки. Следовало бы уже сменить ее.  
— Я говорил со Стивом об ситуации с Питером.  
Тони блядски устал от этого.  
— Сейчас, черт подери, не время, Роуди…  
— Нет-нет, Тони, — хватка Роуди усиливается, причиняя ему боль. Они останавливаются, встают лицом друг к другу. Неподалеку находится охранник, который, скорее всего, не слышит их, но определенно наблюдает. — Послушай меня. Стив любит тебя, но не всегда понимает, ясно? Он не думал, что ты… — он горько усмехается. — Он не знал, что ты взвалишь три тонны вины на себя за необдуманный комментарий.  
— Роуди…  
— Он не знал. И я, возможно, только ухудшил ситуацию, мне жаль. То, что испытывает к тебе Питер, не твоя вина.  
Тони заглядывает в его темные, с длинными ресницами глаза. Роуди смотрит в ответ с яростью.  
— Прекрати винить себя за все, что происходит с парнишкой. Сегодня… Питер спас пятьдесят человек, выступив против этого монстра. Пятьдесят человек живы благодаря его выбору. И этот выбор не имел нихрена общего с тобой.  
— Я знаю. — Плечи Тони болят от всего навалившегося и того, что он долгое время не спит. — Кто-нибудь вернется…  
— Тони!  
— _Тони, операция закончена,_ — гремит Пятница через динамики. Возможно, он забыл сказать ей, чтобы она не делала общего объявления на всю базу Мстителей. — _Питер жив._  
В медицинском блоке оживление — Тони и Роуди успевают как раз к тому моменту, как доктор выходит из дверей в сопровождении небольшой группы людей в халатах. Тони узнает двух медсестер со своих прошлых визитов сюда.  
— Стрэндж, — рычит Тор. — Рассказывай.  
— Он в порядке. Все прошло хорошо, и я ожидаю, что он полностью восстановится.  
В защиту Тони, он самостоятельно доходит до своей комнаты, прежде чем рухнуть на кровать.  
  


***

  
— Окей, можете перестать быть такими драматичными? — улыбается бледный и осунувшийся Питер. — Я в порядке.  
Мстители полным составом окружили его, включая Нат и Баки, которые вернулись с миссии, как только услышали, что случилось. Питеру потребовались два дня, чтобы проснуться и, по словам доктора Стрэнджа, много лекарств, чтобы уснуть. Очень много. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, и это выглядит очаровательно.  
Тони стоит между Стивом и Брюсом, наблюдая за Питером и выискивая любые признаки боли.  
— Ребят, — бормочет Питер. Одеяло закрывает его до груди, но руки лежат поверх, и Тони видит, с каким усилием тот двигает пальцами. — Серьезно. Я чувствую себя замечательно и знаю, что скоро начнется подведение итогов, я не хочу, чтобы Росс злился на меня. Он и так уже ненавидит меня… за мой возраст.  
— Росс может подождать, — твердо заявляется Стив.  
— Он государственный секретарь, — слабо возражает Питер. — Мне кажется, это довольно важно?  
— Он может подождать, — эхом отзывается Сэм. Его тон не оставляет сомнений.  
— Мне будет не по себе, если вы останетесь, — говорит им Питер. — Я буду чувствовать себя виноватым. Просто приходите после, хорошо?  
— Питер… ты поступил нереально глупо и храбро, — Наташа кладет руку ему на плечо. — Ты спас кучу людей, они сказали тебе?  
Питер медленно и благодарно улыбается.  
— Сказали. Спасибо, Нат.  
Она кивает.  
— Хорошо. Тогда мы вернемся, чтобы напомнить тебе об этом еще раз, как только закончим с отчетом.  
Один за другим они касаются руки Питера или его голени, или в случае Ванды, целуют в лоб. Вижен осторожно сжимает пальцы Питера в кулак и легко ударяет по нему своим, мягко улыбаясь.  
Тони остается на месте и к своему удивлению, видит одобряющий кивок от Стива, как только тот понимает, что Тони не собирается идти с ними. Сэм показывает ему два больших пальца вверх. Роуди не выглядит удивленным и смотрит на него с пониманием, Наташин взгляд можно понять как «если бы ты не собирался остаться, я бы сделала это».  
Наконец, все уходят, и Тони остается единственным посетителем.  
Комната Питера очень большая, как и все комнаты на базе, и одна ее стена выходит на улицу. В это время года в сентябре солнце начинает садиться раньше, и уже подсвечивает все оранжевым. Плакат Звездных Войн висит над книжной полкой, забитой научно-фантастическими книгами, томами по биохимии и несколькими комиксами. Огромная игровая консоль, что недавно купил Тони, установлена под плазмой размером со стол для пинг-понга. На столе небольшая моделька самолета из Лего. Всего за пару недель безделушки Питера сделали пространство уютным.  
— Доклады обязательны для всей команды, даже для тех, кто не был на миссии. Вы не можете остаться, мистер Старк.  
— Росс проживет без информации, что я наблюдал через экран, как вы там надрываете задницы. Ты важнее.  
Питер обдумывает это, а потом склоняет голову набок, встречаясь взглядом с Тони. У него темные мешки под глазами, а лицо такое бледное, что сливается с простыней, но он жив, и Тони еще никогда не был так благодарен за что-либо.  
Он так же никогда раньше не чувствовал, что больше не сможет пить.  
— Эм, мистер Старк, — бормочет Питер. — Могу я попросить вас об услуге?  
— Все, что захочешь, — хрипит Тони, смотря на него. — Всегда, Питер. Чтобы ты…  
— Вы можете… быть менее добрым со мной? Быть менее идеальным? Пожалуйста?  
Лед растекается по венам Тони, замораживая кровь.  
— Просто я очень устал, — шепчет Питер, словно рассказывает Тони секрет. — Обычно я могу с этим справиться, но я так… так устал, а вы… если бы только вы могли быть меньше… собой. Думаю, это поможет? — он тяжело вздыхает. — Думаю, так будет лучше.  
Тони чувствует себя разбитым.  
— Я…  
— Я знаю, что вы не хотели, — продолжает Питер. — Я знаю, что вы не хотели все усложнять, но иногда кажется, что вы видите это? Очевидно же, что я безумно влюблен в вас. Это поможет, я думаю.  
— Питер.  
— Пожалуйста? Хотя бы сейчас. Хоть на время.  
Тони смотрит на него, с трудом удерживая себя на месте. Он не счастлив, нет, ему плохо от того, что он ранит ребенка, он ненавидит это. Но, Господи. Почему сердце стучит так бешено, почему он чувствует собственный пульс на шее и запястьях?  
— Питер.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я никогда не преодолею это, а вы продолжаете быть… таким удивительным. Так что. Пожалуйста?  
Тони не может дышать. То, что Питер страдает — ужасно, но, Господи…  
Господи. Почему он чувствует себя так, словно кто-то засунул ему Си-4 прямо в грудную клетку?  
— Ты любишь меня?  
Питер моргает.  
— Эм. Да.


	4. Лайм

_— Ты любишь меня?_  
_— Эм. Да._  
  
Тони наблюдает за спящим Питером, словно какой-то страж-извращенец. В голове на повторе звучат слова прошедшего дня.  
  
_— Очевидно же, что я безумно влюблен в вас._  
_— Вы можете… быть менее добрым со мной?_  
_— Я сделаю все возможное,_ — сказал он, как идиот. Но это заставило Питера улыбнуться, устало и благодарно. За все годы, что они знали друг друга, Питер никогда не намекал на свои чувства, никогда не признавал их вслух.  
А теперь у Питера есть парень. Тони уверен, что Питер не хотел бы, чтобы он услышал эти слова в его нормальном состоянии.  
Но он не уверен во многом другом.  
… _безумно влюблен_ …  
Левое запястье скручивает болью, и он сжимает его правой рукой, вращает, пытаясь снять напряжение.  
  


***

  
Стив — тот, кто предлагает работать из спальни Питера.  
Тони приятно удивлен и благодарен, потому что ни что на Земле не заставило бы его отойти сейчас от постели Питера, и теперь не придется узнавать, сколько голов он отгрыз бы в попытке остаться. Тони нужно совсем немного времени, чтобы понять, что Стив тоже чувствует себя виноватым.  
У них есть кое-что общее.  
— Новички хороши, и я хочу поставить против них Ванду как можно скорее.  
— Согласен.  
Они сидят в изножье огромной кровати Питера. Тони принес им новейшие эргономичные подушки для максимальной поддержки поясницы. Перед ними висит голоборд Тони, на котором он сопоставляет данные и чертежи, а Стив принес настоящий бумажный блокнот, который любит использовать, и с которого Тони позже сделает снимки и переведет в цифровой формат. До сих пор это работало для их неуверенного командирского дуэта.  
На полу катаются еще несколько гаджетов.  
— Вижена тоже.  
— Да. — Тони делает заметки о новичках, которых Фьюри прислал им для тренировок. Разработка щитов для людей, не обладающих сверхсилами их главная цель на данный момент, а испытание Вандой и Виженом показывают, насколько они готовы. — Хотя, Тора не надо.  
Стив усмехается.  
— Определенно нет. Сэм сказал, что поможет.  
Питер шевелится на кровати.  
Оба мужчины замирают, поднимая на него взгляд.  
— Питер? — осторожно зовет Стив.  
Тони ждет, все его мышцы словно окаменели. Питер спал все время с их разговора, и единственный раз, когда Тони покинул его — десятиминутный перерыв на душ. Парень не просыпался со вчерашнего дня. Доктор Стрэндж сказал, что это нормально, и иногда заходил проверять его, открывая ужасающий круглый портал, что раскидывал искры на мебель Тони и давал доктору возможность появляться на базе так, словно это его владения.  
— Мистер Старк? — бормочет Питер и пытается подняться.  
Тони и Стив кидаются к нему, поддерживают и наперебой пытаются уговорить лечь обратно, делать все медленнее.  
— Я в порядке, в порядке, — Питер тихо смеется. Его голос все еще сиплый, но кожа менее бледная. — Серьезно, ребят.  
— Мы должна позвать доктора, — говорит Стив.  
— Пятница, позови сюда Стрэнджа, — приказывает Тони.  
— _Сделано,_ — отвечает Пятница. — _Должна ли я уведомить других?_  
— Да, они все хотят знать… — начинает Стив, но ему не дают закончить.  
— Погоди. — Тони пристально смотрит на Питера. — Ты готов к нашествию взволнованных коллег? Потому что мы силой не пускали их в твою комнату.  
Питер задумчиво смотрит на него и моргает. На его пижаме нарисован Пакман.  
— Эм, да. Я думаю да.  
— Ты думаешь или ты уверен? — Тони поглаживает Питера по спине, чувствуя каждый позвонок парня. Это чисто деловое прикосновение, побуждающее сказать правду. Серьезно. — Можно сказать «пока нет», Пит.  
— Окей. Может быть, пока нет.  
Тони кивает, а Стив ободряюще улыбается Питеру.  
— Все хорошо. Пятница, отставить.  
— _Принято_.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Тони.  
Питер смотрит на Стива, потом снова на него. И немного виновато улыбается.  
— Голоден.  
Стив и Тони обмениваются облегченными взглядами.  
— Хорошо. Отлично. Это, скорее всего, хороший знак.  
Позади Тони раздается шипение, словно кто-то разжег костер.  
— Вызывали?  
Открытый портал в комнату Питера впускает Стрэнджа и Тора, который, должно быть, был рядом, когда позвонила Пятница и передала сообщение Тони. Старк кидает беглый взгляд на Питера, но тот, похоже, рад видеть Тора.  
— Питер очнулся, — информирует Стив. — Говорит, что голоден.  
Стрэндж проходит к кровати Питера и убирает руку Тони с парня, после чего смотрит на Стива, чтобы тот тоже убрал свою. Питер сидит, с ожиданием наблюдая за сценой.  
Пока Стрэндж делает проверку, Тони и Стив информируют Тора по состоянию Питера. Озабоченность Тора проявлялась неожиданными снегопадами в Техасе и штормами в Австралии, но, похоже, он немного успокоился.  
— Он сильный, наш юный Паркер. — Тор кивает, скрестив руки на груди. — Да, я знал, что он полностью восстановится. У него железная воля.  
— Конечно, приятель, — бормочет Тони, похлопывая его по внушительному бицепсу.  
— Слушайте, я пойду скажу Сэму, ладно? Обещаю попросить его отложить визит к Питеру, он не может перестать думать о нем. Он потерял кого-то в ситуации похожей на ту, что произошла с Питером в Буэнос-Айресе, — говорит Стив Тони, перекладывая решение на него.  
— Ладно, иди. Тор, хочешь рассказать остальным? У нас целая орда ожидающих новостей, просто скажи им не появляться здесь всей толпой разом.  
— Конечно, — Тор бросает на Питера еще один взгляд и уходит. Стив обещает Питеру скоро вернуться и выходит следом.  
Стрэндж заставляет Паркера сделать глубокий вдох и задержать дыхание, удерживая руку напротив его груди, пространство между телами заполняют светящиеся руны.  
— Хорошо, — произносит он. — Очень хорошо. Должен признать, я удивлен. Ты выздоравливаешь очень быстро. Кажется, даже наркоз уже полностью испарился из твоего организма.  
Питер улыбается, довольный информацией.  
— У меня довольно крутой метаболизм.  
Стрэндж фыркает от смеха, и Тони подозревает, что это редкое явление для такой деловой задницы, которая едва разговаривала с ним за несколько дней.  
— Это точно, — он встает и поворачивается к Тони, светящийся круг исчезает. — Я могу последить за его состоянием пару дней, но мне больше нечего здесь делать.  
Он вновь открывает портал, взмахивая руками в воздухе, создавая отверстие, ведущее в какой-то старый деревянный дом или даже музей.  
— Тогда, что мы можем сделать для него? — спрашивает Тони.  
Стрэндж делает шаг в свое святилище и поворачивается, чтобы сказать перед самым закрытием портала.  
— Накорми его, — произносит он очевидное и исчезает.  
Тони смотрит в ту точку еще секунду.  
— Придурок.  
— Он мне нравится.  
Тони фыркает и оглядывается на Питера через плечо.  
— Тебе все нравятся.  
— Неправда.  
— Нет, правда.  
— Да нет же…  
— Назови хоть одного человека, который тебе не нравится.  
Питер смотрит на него с вызовом.  
— В моем классе был парень по имени Флэш, который постоянно придумывал мне клички.  
Та ярость, что пробуждается в Тони от этого заставляет побеспокоиться о собственном психическом здоровье.  
— О, да? Хочешь, чтобы я скинул его с какой-нибудь высоты? С вершины Эйфелевой башни? Из стратосферы?  
Хорошее настроение Питера тускнеет, и Тони чувствует, что сказал что-то не то.  
— Питер…  
— Это…  
У Тони перехватывает дыхание. Запястье снова простреливает болью. Он думал о том, что, может быть, Питер ничего не помнит, ведь был под воздействием лекарств. Но, видимо, это не так.  
— Питер, я…  
— Я не собирался. Простите, что поднял ту тему. — Питер выглядит удрученным, он, может быть, не самый сильный Мститель, но самый храбрый. Он смотрит на свои колени, укрытые одеялом, и продолжает. — Я думал, что вы знаете. Очевидно, что нет. В любом случае, я не хотел говорить, что вы делаете все сложнее. Дело во мне, это ведь я не справляюсь. — Он сглатывает, его грудь тяжело вздымается. — Но Мэтт потрясающий. Мы начали зависать вместе после миссии в Нью-Дели, когда вы были заняты всеми этими пиар-акциями по Старк Индастриз, а я торчал в лаборатории, потому что был конец учебного года.  
— Мэтт кажется… милым. Я рад за вас.  
Это было самое искреннее, что Тони говорил за свою жизнь. Наступает минута молчания.  
А потом:  
— Мне так жаль, мистер Старк, — шепчет Питер. Он поднимает глаза, в которых стоят слезы, и пересекается взглядом с Тони. — Я не знаю, о чем думал. Я себя не контролировал. Пожалуйста, простите…  
— Нет. Питер. — Тони делает шаг в его сторону и падает на колени у кровати, положив локти на матрас, оказавшись непреднамеренно в молитвенной позе. — Нет, ну же, перестань. Нечего прощать.  
— Но я сделал все неловким, а это, вероятно, последнее, что вам сейчас нужно…  
— Питер, — он обхватывает пальцами тонкое запястье Питера. — Эй, послушай меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сфокусировался на лучшем. Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал чувствовать вину за то, что не можешь контролировать. Эти вещи… — он сжимает руку Питера сильнее, — удивительны. Господи. Да любой будет счастливчиком, если ты будешь думать о нем в таком ключе, парень.  
Питер смеется, не верит ему.  
— Да, я уверен, что Тони Старк счастлив по поводу того, что я о нем думаю.  
— Я… — чувства Тони Старка не важны, они зарыты так глубоко внутри, что не имеют никакого значения. — Питер, я очень забочусь о тебе…  
Питер поднимает руки и закрывает лицо, отчего Тони теряет хватку на его запястье и в очередной раз поражается мысли, насколько Питер сильнее его. Суперсилы определенно вернулись к нему.  
— Окей, — Питер кивает и глухо стонет в ладони. — Думаю, мне нужна минутка. Я должен позвонить Мэй.  
Тони отчетливо и громко слышит: _уходи_.  
Он обнаруживает себя на ногах. Кивает, хоть Питер и не может видеть его.  
— Мы сохранили травму в тайне от нее согласно твоим инструкциям, хоть и вопреки собственным суждениям.  
— Ага, спасибо.  
Он выходит из комнаты, только сейчас осознавая тот факт, что он практически не прерывал бдения у кровати Питера и не давая ему никакого пространства. Он останавливается в коридоре и смотрит по сторонам: в сторону, ведущую к спальням на втором этаже и его мини-бару, а затем в сторону гостиной и кухни, где слышатся голоса коллег.  
Желание провалиться в забытье смолой растекается по телу.  
Он сжимает руки в кулаки и идет.  
— Тони! Стрэндж сказал что-нибудь еще о состоянии Питера?  
— Я снова разговаривал с Хелен, она говорила о медицинской конференции в Сиэтле на следующей неделе и обещала заскочить в Нью-Йорк, чтобы тоже осмотреть его.  
— Что сказал Питер? Он наконец позволил нам связаться с его тетей?  
Тони отвечает на столько вопросов, на сколько может, позволяет Роуди похлопать себя по спине, принимает чашку черники от Брюса, и мысленно дает себе обещание.  
  


***

  
Он платит бельгийскому шеф-повару нелепо огромную сумму, чтобы тот провел на базе несколько следующих дней, готовя для Питера по медицинским рекомендациям, но с учетом предпочтений парня.  
Сэм громко дразнит его и жалуется, почему каждому из них не полагается личный повар после травмы, а потом отводит Тони в сторону и благодарит его за продуманность. Он даже признается Тони в том, что, когда ранили Питера, он словил флэшбек, поэтому первой к нему успела Ванда, а не сам Сэм. Помимо всех общих у них с Тони вещей, включая плохие отношения с родителями, посттравматический синдром — то, что объединяет их.  
  


***

  
— Глаза вверх. Ну же, подними глаза, Старк!  
— Забавно, когда ты это говоришь, — хмыкает Тони Наташе, которая кидает оскорбления в сторону Тони и Хэппи, боксируя с ними на одном ринге. — Хэппи выглядит так, словно обеспокоен тем, что я приглядываю за ним.  
— Да твоя серия шагов полный отстой! — отвечает Хэппи.  
— Перестань быть таким смешным.  
— Перестань быть такой киской, — стреляет Хэппи в ответ.  
— Перестаньте использовать слово «киска» в таком ключе, — веселится Наташа за секунду до того, как сделать подсечку Хэппи, сбивая того с ног, и ударить Тони в лицо так сильно, что в ушах начинает звенеть.  
— Господи, Нат, — хрипит он, оказываясь отброшенным на канаты. — Я думал, ты будешь полегче с нами.  
— Так и есть, — она хмурится. — Разве нет? — она даже не собрала волосы в хвост, как делала перед тренировкой с маломальски достойным противником. Это, вроде как, ранит чувства Тони.  
— Хорошо, я сдаюсь, — стонет Хэппи. Он поднимается и осторожно смотрит на Наташу, словно она тут же снова собьет его. — Мы закончили.  
— Я оплачиваю все счета, — Тони задыхается, — прошу не забывать это. — Он устало смотрит на Наташу.  
Все еще тяжело дыша, он снимает шлем и зубами стягивает перчатки, кидая их в угол ринга. Личный телефон лежит там же на полу.  
— Я собираюсь присоединиться к Стиву и Сэму, ты идешь? — спрашивает Нат.  
Взгляд Тони переходит на зону с железом, которая снова пользуется популярностью после той тренировки Питера и Стива. Сэм делает тягу, а Стив расхаживает, кажется, глубоко задумавшись.  
— Не сейчас, Нат.  
Он наклоняется за мобильным, чтобы сделать звонок.  
_— Тони?_  
— Привет, Пеп.  
_— У меня заседание правления в пять, это может подождать?_  
— Я быстро. Мне нужна услуга.  
_— Какая?_  
Он прочищает горло. Чувствует, как капли пота стекают по спине.  
— Дай выходной своему ассистенту. Мэтт, кажется. Скажи ему не приходить завтра на работу.  
Пеппер усмехается на том конце телефона.  
_— Хорошо. Могу я узнать, почему должна сделать это?_  
— Он захочет посетить базу. И выходной даст ему эту возможность.  
_— Если тебе нужно поговорить с ним, ты увидишь его в пятницу, когда приедешь в Нью-Йорк…_  
— Это не из-за меня.  
Следует пауза.  
_— Понятно,_ — она вздыхает. _— В прошлый раз он сказал, что забыл спросить у тебя спецификацию для отчета и вернулся в здание, заставив нас ждать в вертолете почти десять минут. Это из-за Питера?_  
— Да. Они вроде как неравнодушны друг к другу.  
_— Понятно,_ — повторяет она. _— Ладно. Считай дело сделано._ — После очередной небольшой паузы добавляет: _— Иногда ты очень милый, знаешь это?_  
— Я точно нет, а вот ты да. Спасибо. Увидимся в пятницу, Пеп.  
_— До пятницы, Тони._  
Стив идет к нему. Они с Наташей пересекаются и дают друг другу «пять», даже не взглянув друг на друга.  
— Тони, возвращаешься к себе?  
— Да.  
— Я пройдусь с тобой.  
Тони пожимает плечами, безмолвно разрешая Стиву сделать это, и они выходят из спортзала.  
— Есть планы на вечер? Мы с Баки собираемся поужинать в гостиной, присоединяйся к нам.  
— Я поем у себя. У меня патрулирование, а потом я буду писать Марии Хилл длинное благодарственное письмо. — Стив выглядит запутавшимся. — Ты не захочешь знать.  
— Хорошо. Ты не собираешься проведать Питера?  
Тони вновь пожимает плечами.  
— Нет, все хорошо. С ним его тетя, она прилетела вчера поздно вечером.  
— Ты послал за ней вертолет после того, как он сказал ей?  
Тони кивает.  
— Это очень мило, Тони. Но я уверен, что он не будет против, если ты…  
— Все хорошо, Стив, — он смотрит на Стива взглядом, который должен положить конец этому разговору. Они проходят мимо агентов Щ.И.Т.а в форме, которые полностью игнорируют их с типичной надменностью. — Он в порядке.  
Стив вздыхает.  
— Послушай. У нас с Роуди был небольшой разговор…  
— И он уже поговорил со мной, не нужно делать это снова.  
— Нет, я просто, — Стив замолкает, когда они проходят охранника у оружейной, кивает ему и получает ответный кивок. — Я понял, что облажался. Когда я говорил с тобой в тот раз, я не подразумевал, что ты виноват во всем, — его голос становится тише. — Я думал только о Питере и не думал о том, как ты воспримешь комментарий. Очевидно, что сейчас все по-другому, у него есть парень. Я был не прав.  
Тони едва борется с желанием пойти быстрее. Вряд ли он убежит от Капитана Америки.  
— Спасибо. Все отлично.  
— Я просто имею в виду, что он явно преодолел это. Я неправильно истолковал все.  
— Отлично, — он похлопывает Стива по плечу — все равно что трогать мрамор. — Серьезно, не заморачивайся.  
  


***

  
Он ужинает с Роуди на кухне. Тот предлагает ему вино к стейку, но Тони отказывается.  
Из-за этого он спит очень чутко, но его совесть чиста.  
  


***

  
_— Тони. У главного входа человек, о чьем прибытии вы просили уведомить._  
Тони выглядит виновато, потому что сегодня есть только один человек, насчет чьего прибытия его должна была уведомить Пятница. И хорошо, что она застала его в одиночестве в собственной комнате, а не на глазах у других Мстителей. Он решает не уступать стилю и надевает очки с красными стеклами. Уже полдень, он думал Мэтт придет раньше.  
— Он вошел?  
Он хватает черный пиджак и надевает поверх футболки.  
_— Да. Он прошел охрану. Агент Сэмпсон сопровождает его к комнате Питера._  
Тони покидает свою спальню и поднимается в гостиную, через которую агент Сэмпсон пройдет к комнате Питера. Он наконец улучит момент наедине с Мэттом, получше узнает парня, увидит, как они с Питером взаимодействуют, когда проводит Мэтта в его комнату…  
И тут приходит другое решение.  
— Пятница?  
_— Да, сэр?_  
— Пусть Сэмпсон проводит его непосредственно к комнате Питера. Если агент струсит заходить на территорию Мстителей, скажи ему, что горничные делают это раз в неделю, и еще никого не ударило молнией. Я снимаю с него запрет на сегодня.  
_— Хорошо._  
Вместо предыдущего плана он идет к лифту и спускается вниз, в лабораторию. Сегодня Брюс там, он присоединится к нему.  
  


***

  
Они на полпути к лабораторному корпусу и разговаривают с Шури, когда Тони понимает, что оставил планшет с последними охранными разработками Щ.И.Т.а в своей спальне.  
_— Разве вы не можете получить к ним доступ удаленно?_ — спрашивает Шури, ее голограмма такая же четкая, как если бы она шла рядом с ним.  
— Все оффлайн. Слишком секретно, я хотел, чтобы информация была вне сети, словно я написал все в блокноте, на реальной бумаге.  
Шури ухмыляется.  
_— Очень милая идея. Чудик._  
— Мы подождем тебя, — говорит Брюс, делая ободряющий жест.  
Тони разворачивается и идет обратно в главное здание.  
Прошел всего час с тех пор, как пришел Мэтт, и если бы это был Тони… если бы кому-либо дали шанс, Тони уверен, что он максимально продлил пребывание у кровати Питера. Шанс встретить сейчас парня минимальный.  
Конечно же, через секунду после этой мысли он видит Иоланду, охранницу, которая открывает входную дверь, откуда показывается светлая голова.  
— Привет, Мэтт.  
Парень поворачивается в его сторону и смотрит испуганно, плечи виновато опускаются. На нем приятная зеленая рубашка и брюки, которые подчеркивают фигуру вместо мешковатых джинсов, которые предпочитает Питер. Он производит хорошее впечатление.  
Тони поднимает ладони, давая понять, что пришел с миром.  
— Не напрягайся так, парень, я просто хотел поговорить пару секунд.  
— Ох, да, конечно, мистер Старк. — Мэтт смотрит на Тони. — Это насчет Старк Индастриз или мисс Поттс? Или это насчет Питера?  
— Это определенно не по поводу Старк Индастриз или мисс Поттс. Ты не на работе. — Тони кратко улыбается ему. — Расслабься, приятель. Питер, должно быть, сказал тебе, что мы друзья. — Друзья. Какое странно слово, чтобы описать то, кем они являются. — Мы все присматриваем за ним.  
Понимание появляется на лице Мэтта.  
— Так это «если сделаешь ему больно, я тебя уволю» разговор, — он ухмыляется.  
Тони ненавидит стереотип, что все миллениалы слишком самоуверенны, но что-то в самообладании этого парня его раздражает.  
— Нет, что ты. Я не настолько груб, — он похлопывает Мэтта по руке. Возможно, его улыбка в этот момент потеряла все признаки искренности. — Это «если ты сделаешь ему больно, я убью тебя» разговор.  
Мэтт колеблется несколько мгновений, а затем смеется.  
Тони смеется тоже.  
— Эм, хорошо. Если это все…  
— Это все, — он делает шаг ко входу на базу. — Уезжаешь так рано? Питер не говорил, что у него есть личный повар на неделю?  
— Его тетя все еще у него.  
— И?  
Мэтт щурится от солнца, пожимая плечами.  
— У меня много работы. Нельзя просто просидеть в его комнате весь день, понимаете? — К его чести, он сразу понимает, что сказал что-то не то. — То есть я бы хотел. Но он все еще много спит, а я до этого не встречался с его тетей, это немного неловко, — он застенчиво улыбается.  
Тони наблюдает, как тот идет к парковке, где, без сомнения, припаркован его автопилотный старкмобиль.  
Он искренне надеялся, что Мэтт сделает так, что ему будет трудно его недолюбливать.  
  


***

  
Питер чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы на следующий день покинуть комнату и прогуляться по дому. Мэй Паркер отправляется обратно в Квинс с обещанием частых проверок, но прежде заставляет Стива и Тони пообещать, что они не будут следовать желаниям Питера снова и позвонят ей сразу же, как он получит ранение.  
— У него была сломана рука в течении трех дней, а он сказал мне об этом только после того, как его сумасшедшее исцеление срастило кость, — она бросает на со-капитанов Мстителей умоляющий взгляд, прежде чем сесть в вертолет. — Вы хотите потворствовать этому? В глубине души он мученик, его нужно останавливать.  
Тони согласен с ней, это видно по его глазам, поэтому она уходит. Она верит ему, верит тому, как сильно он заботится о Питере — так было с тех пор, как она узнала о секрете Питера и поняла, что Тони пытается оградить его от неприятностей вместо того, чтобы фальшивой стажировкой заставлять выполнять поручения.  
Присутствие Питера снова стало моральным стимулом для каждого, именно поэтому все общались с новобранцами Щ.И.Т.а. Единственная вещь, что до сих пор бесит его — он пока не вернулся на патрулирование, о чем часто спорит со Стивом.  
Неделю назад Тони попытался бы отвлечь его, привезя друзей или отправив Питера к ним на время, но слова Паркера до сих пор звучат в его голове.  
_— Вы можете… быть менее добрым со мной?_  
  


***

  
— Эй, Старк, можешь выйти вместо меня на патрулирование завтра? — спрашивает Баки, кидая половник в кухонную раковину.  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
— Зависит от времени. Я лечу в Нью-Йорк на совещание, но если тебе нужно…  
— Все в порядке. Я попрошу Тора.  
Краем глаза Тони видит, как Питер оторвался от своего салата. Он вел себя как обычно, словно не было того разговора, когда они последний раз оставались наедине в комнате. За исключением того, что они больше не оставались только вдвоем. Тони приписывает эту заслугу себе.  
Сейчас он, Баки, Ванда и Питер обедают в столовой, потому что остальная часть команды на тренировке. Питеру запрещены тренировки, у Баки вспышки хронической боли, а у Ванды не очень приятные дни месяца.  
— Вы собираетесь в Нью-Йорк? — спрашивает Питер.  
— Да, — Тони опускает тарелку в раковину и поворачивается к нему, прислоняясь задницей к столу. — Хочешь прокатиться? Уверен, тетя оценит небольшой сюрприз всего спустя три дня, как ты выгнал ее с базы.  
— Она пропускала работу ради того, чтобы просто смотреть, как я сплю, — бормочет Питер, избегая его взгляда. Он жует нижнюю губу несколько мгновений. — И вы собираетесь в головной офис Старк Индастриз?  
— Ага.  
Он кивает.  
— Хорошо. Я мог бы полететь с вами и навестить Мэтта.  
— Питер, это так мило, — говорит Ванда. — Ты очень хороший бойфренд.  
— Спасибо, Ванда, — он улыбается. — И спасибо вам, мистер Старк.  
— Не за что.  
— Как у вас дела? — спрашивает Ванда. Ее длинные волосы собраны в беспорядочный пучок, и одна красная прядь выбивается и падает на лицо, когда она наклоняется к Питеру через стол. — Очевидно, он знает о твоей тайной личности… это было сложно?  
— Все… отлично. Мы встречаемся всего пару месяцев. Три, вроде бы. — Питер накалывает на вилку еду. — Но, да, все хорошо. Это не что-то серьезное, но… он хороший.  
— Здорово. Рада за тебя. Я знаю, что с такой жизнью трудно начать с кем-то встречаться, особенно, если хочешь начать что-то «несерьезное».  
— Ага. Ну у тебя с этим проблем нет.  
Она смеется.  
Тони вроде как кивает и опускает в раковину еще пару тарелок.  
Он не ищет Питера до конца дня, а точнее до утра следующего дня, и даже потом лишь отсылает ему сообщение со временем вылета в Нью-Йорк, чтобы тот ждал его в ангаре.  
Питер отвечает: _угум_  
А затем: _Хэппи тоже будет?_  
Так что Тони заставляет раздраженного и злого Хэппи присоединиться к ним в последнюю минуту, чтобы Питер не чувствовал себя неловко с ним в самолете. Хэппи соглашается только при условии, что не полетит с ними обратно и проведет трехдневные выходные в городе со своей сестрой и ее семьей.  
Как только они усаживаются в самолет, Тони достает наушники и избегает Питера насколько это возможно в закрытом пространстве.  
  


***

  
— Отлично. И это последний. Верно? — Пеппер смотрит на Мэтта. — Да? Хорошо. Держи, Тони.  
Тони подписывает последний лист, и они заканчивают.  
Люди начинают вставать со своих кресел. Здесь можно найти около дюжины сотрудников Страк Индастриз, каждый из которых смотрит на Пеппер, как на героя, за что Тони не может их винить. Он тоже получил свою долю (возможно, незаработанную) похвалы и восхищения, а также место во главе длинного переговорного стола из красного дерева.  
— Спасибо всем, — произносит Пеппер.  
Тони наблюдает, как Мэтт убирает свой ноутбук.  
Питер ждал, когда он освободится, и полчаса назад Пеппер предложила ему сделать перерыв, но Мэтт отказался. Кажется, он не подозревал, что со слухом Питера, тот знал об этом предложении. Тони кидал взгляды через плечо на Питера и замечал, как тот становился все более подавленным.  
— Тони, еще раз спасибо за то, что прилетел. Думаю, все прошло продуктивно, а члены правления, я уверена, будут довольны фото папарацци, что появятся завтра в газетах. — Пеппер подмигивает ему. — Тони Старк, входящий в здание собственной компании — очень скандально.  
Тони закатывает глаза и улыбается.  
Мэтт наконец выходит из офиса с остальными, и Тони наблюдает, как Питер встает и приветствует его кивком. Без поцелуев и даже объятий. Воздух, должно быть, холодеет от такого.  
— Эй, как у них дела? — шепчет Пеппер.  
— Мисс Поттс, через пять минут у вас телефонный разговор с Эпл, — напоминает один из последних уходящих.  
— Спасибо, Дилан. — Она снова поворачивается к Тони. — Так как дела?  
— Я не уверен. Они недавно начали встречаться и большую часть времени держали это в секрете.  
— Ладно. Это был невероятно скучный ответ, и теперь мне будет скучно во время разговора с Эпл, — она вздыхает насмешливо. — Спасибо за это.  
Тони смеется.  
— Хочешь послушать о Ванде и Вижене? Это самая странная вещь, которая случилась…  
— Ты не слышал Дилана? — она уже на пути к двери. — Телефонный звонок. Эпл. Пять минут.  
— Увидимся на следующей неделе?  
— Именно!  
И она уходит. Тони наблюдает через стеклянную дверь, как Мэтт пытается последовать за ней, но она делает несколько настойчивых жестов и чуть ли не физически толкает его к Питеру, а затем уходит в сопровождении четырех человек.  
Питер смотрит на него в офис и, кажется, колеблется, но Тони молча побуждает его продолжать с Мэттом и садится в кресло, доставая ноутбук. Таким образом он оказывается спиной к ним. Питер должен понимать, что он счастлив подождать, и он сильно задолжал этому парню.  
— … ты до сих пор зовешь его «мистер Старк»? Я называю его так, а он даже не знает моего имени. Ты его напарник. Его маленький Мститель.  
К своему ужасу Тони понимает, что теперь, когда посторонний шум исчез, он может слышать каждое слово Мэтта и Питера. Пеппер, должно быть, оставила дверь приоткрытой.  
— Просто привычка.  
— Да ладно? А может это просто твой дэдди-кинк? Потому что только слепой не заметит…  
— Боже, заткнись, Мэтт.  
— Что?  
— Ты всегда упоминаешь его, всегда поднимаешь это и я… просто… просто прекрати.  
Тихий смех.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я не заметил, что ты решил получить самого высокопоставленного парня в Старк Индастриз, который НЕ Тони Старк, то ты куда наивнее, чем я думал, малыш Паркер.  
Питер молчит. Тони отмирает и тянется к сумке, чтобы найти наушники. Он не должен был слышать ничего из этого, Господи-Боже.  
— Ты думаешь, что ты самый высокопоставленный парень в Старк Индастрис, кто не Тони Старк? — Питер звучит так, словно искренне пытается уловить шутку. — Ты шутишь, верно? Дэн Патель — директор по информационным технологиям, Зев Горовиц — старший аналитик. Ты находишься рядом с самым влиятельным человеком компании, но на этой должности Пеппер, а не ты. И никто из них даже не думает о том, чтобы сравнивать себя с Тони Старком.  
— Упаси Господи, я имел в виду, что я из той же категории, что и твой драгоценный Тони Старк.  
— Нет, — Питер задыхается от возмущения. — Тебе только мечтать быть похожим на него. Ты не смешной, ты самоуверенный, а когда ведешь себя как мудак, то делаешь это нарочно, в этом нет чувств.  
— Блять, малыш Паркер…  
— Прекрати, я же говорил, что ненавижу это, — огрызается Питер. — Это было ошибкой. Все это.  
— Ну ахренеть.  
Еще одна, более долгая пауза.  
— Мэтт… прости. Я был тем, кто подтолкнул тебя… кто попытался превратить все в то, чем оно не было.  
— Ты никогда не будешь с ним, ты ведь понимаешь это? — Мэтт звучит так, словно ему жаль Питера. — Извини, что я не спасающий мир супергерой-гений-миллиардер, но в нашей вселенной известен только один такой человек. И он никогда не полюбит тебя так, как ты того хочешь.  
Тони наконец находит свои наушники. Не то чтобы есть смысл их надевать, ничего больше он не услышит, нечего блокировать, ведь через секунду он слышит, как открывается дверь в конференц-зал.  
— Эй, мистер Старк? Можем мы отправиться домой?  
  


***

  
— Так… как прошло?  
Питер поднимает взгляд от голо-планшета, который Тони подарил ему на прошлое Рождество.  
— Как прошло что? — но по взгляду ясно, что он понимает о чем речь. Он сидит напротив Тони, и даже учитывая тусклое освещение, затеняющее его лицо, Тони ясно видит его красивые глаза.  
— Встреча с Мэттом. Вся… ситуация в целом.  
— Мы расстались.  
Это не неожиданность, учитывая, что Тони случайно все слышал. Однако он удивлен, что Питер так скоро рассказал ему все.  
— Питер. Мне жаль.  
— Все нормально. Мэтт оказался… не таким добрым, в конце концов, — Питер вымученно улыбается.  
— Ты заслуживаешь того, кто будет добр с тобой.  
Улыбка Питера исчезает. Он смотрит на Тони с непроницаемым выражением, и Тони нервирует это, ведь он всегда гордился тем, как мастерски читал лицо Питера, словно открытую книгу.  
— Да? — тихо спрашивает Питер.  
— Конечно, малыш, — Тони ерзает на месте, скрещивает ноги и наклоняется вперед, уперев локти в колени. Его галстук свободно свисает вниз, задевая запястья. — Это даже не обсуждается.  
— Вы не считали его милым, — тихо говорит Питер. — Верно? Он вам не нравился.  
— Я недостаточно знал его, чтобы он мне не нравился. — Ложь. Но Питеру не нужно привносить его отношение к своим эмоциям. — Но он, очевидно, болван, раз так легко упустил тебя.  
Питер пожимает плечами.  
— Мы едва ли встречались. У нас было всего три свидания. Два их них у него дома в Уильямсбурге, и я считаю их только потому, что мы заказывали еду на вынос, прежде чем заняться друг другом, как обычно.  
Что-то горячее пронзает грудную клетку Тони.  
— И все же, — он пытается говорить сквозь эту боль, — мне жаль.  
Питер закусывает свою нижнюю губу, и Тони отводит взгляд, смотря на пустые кресла.  
— Моя тетя даже не знала, что у меня есть парень. Я говорил ей, что мы проводим время вместе, но не сказал, когда все стало серьезнее, — он вздохнул. — Думаю, это был знак.  
— Будем честными, ты больше года не говорил ей, что ты — сражающийся с преступностью супергерой.  
Питер фыркает, устало развалившись в кресле.  
— Подловили.  
В текущем положении его спина ужасно выгнута.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что эти кресла регулируются? — спрашивает Тони.  
Питер вздыхает.  
— Все нормально, — он моргает и смотрит на Тони. Из-за потемневшего освещения Тони видит тени, что отбрасывают его ресницы. — Так вы слышали весь разговор или только часть?  
Господи.  
— Я слышал большую часть. Прости, Питер.  
— Все нормально. Ничего, что вы бы не знали. — Питер натягивает рукава толстовки так, что торчат одни пальцы. Может, ему холодно. Тони следует отрегулировать температуру в салоне, но он не может отвести взгляд или двинуться. — Мне жаль, что вы услышали это.  
— Тебе не о чем жалеть. А вот Мэтт… его я могу уволить. Или ты предпочитаешь убийство? — Но тут же вспоминает прошлую реакцию Питера на подобный комментарий и морщится. — Прости. Забудь.  
— Нет, все хорошо. Скажите мне.  
Тони замирает.  
Он смотрит на Питера, на мягкий свет, окутавший его.  
— Сказать тебе что?  
— Что бы вы сделали с ним, если бы я захотел. Скажите мне, что вы сделаете для меня.  
Господи. Стальное копье в груди падает, оставляя горящий след и обнажая позвоночник.  
— Я, — он с силой сжимает свои руки, — я сделаю для тебя все что угодно, Питер.  
— Почти что угодно, — тихо поправляет тот и смотрит горящим взглядом.  
Тони не может ответить.  
Физически не может. Он теряет дар речи. Он. Тони Старк.  
— Вы всегда добры ко мне, мистер Старк.  
— Ты просил быть менее добрым, но я облажался. Я провалился даже в том, чтобы быть просто милым.  
— Все нормально. Иногда мне хочется, чтобы вы были менее добрым.  
— Питер…  
— Иногда я хочу, чтобы вы были далеко не милым со мной.  
Тони кажется, что он дышит огнем.  
— Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь, чего хочешь, малыш.  
— Понимаю. — Питер сдвигает ноги и сжимает бедра. Взгляд Тони непроизвольно опускается вниз, всего на секунду. На Питере темные джинсы, но недостаточно темные. — Я думал об этом много раз. Я точно знаю, чего хочу. — Его голос больше похож на шепот. — Вы знаете, что значите для людей, мистер Старк. А я просто человек.  
— В тебе нет ничего простого.  
Питер поджимает губы и молчит, кажется, едва сдерживая слова.  
Автопилот молчит, поэтому Тони не понимает, откуда этот шум в ушах.  
— Он не сказал тебе? Он не сказал, что ты лучшее, что он видел в своей жизни?  
В этот раз с губ Питера срывается тихий скулеж.  
— Ты заслуживаешь того, кто скажет тебе это, Питер. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, что только может предложить тебе жизнь. Забудь о хорошем, ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего.  
— И я хочу…  
_Вас._  
Тони резко встает и проводит рукой по тщательно уложенным волосам.  
Питер тоже подскакивает.  
— Мистер Ст…  
— Не надо. Я…  
Он не может, не может, _не может_.  
Питер подходит к нему, розовощекий, с сияющими глазами, его нелепая одежда свисает с тела, но литые мускулы все равно проглядывают через ткань. Он выглядит пьяным — нет, погодите, это Тони чувствует себя таким, хотя ни капли не выпил.  
— Мистер Старк, простите, — бормочет Питер. — Я не могу справиться с этим, а вы… вы делаете все для меня, покупаете все для меня… все эти жесты, вы даже предложили убить моего парня…  
— Бывшего парня, — резко поправляет Тони и тут же жалеет об этом.  
Глаза Питера расширяются.  
— Вот… все в таком духе, — слабо произносит Питер. Он стоит прямо перед ним. — Я правда хотел бы, чтобы в не говорили такие вещи, если не подразумеваете ничего. Это делает возможным то, чего я хотел бы?  
Рука Тони хватает Питера за толстовку. Он не тянет его на себя, наоборот, таким образом хочет держать Питера подальше. Он почти уверен, что это причина, по которой его рука сжимает ткань. Питер достаточно сильный, чтобы с легкостью преодолеть этот барьер, но он хороший, он не станет этого делать.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Вы продолжаете говорить это, — глаза Питера мерцают.  
— Мне очень жаль, Питер.  
— Это не ваша вина.  
— Нет, моя.  
— Нет, не ваша…  
— Я ничего не могу поделать, а должен, должен…  
— Не можешь поделать с чем, Тони?  
Тони замирает, как и Питер. Он все еще держит Питера за тостовку, а тот выглядит… испуганным или сожалеющим, или… не понимающим, что выпотрошил Тони одним только словом, но кто-то должен сказать ему.  
Тони обхватывает его затылок одной рукой, притягивая к себе, и устраивает другую поудобнее, а затем делает ужасную вещь.  
Он целует его.  
Питер тает в его руках. Он обмякает, его потряхивает, но он до болезненного отзывчив. Губы раскрываются, челюсть покорно открывается под давлением большого пальца Тони, впуская его язык в рот Питера. По всему телу проходит дрожь, когда Тони отпускает его одежду и обнимает за талию, притягивая ближе, сталкивая их тела, потому что, блять, не может вынести расстояния между ними.  
— Тони… — голос Питера дрожит. — Пожалуйста…  
Разум Тони пытается отстраниться от ситуации, но он никогда не чувствовал себя более живым, более осознанным, он словно оголенный провод, когда целует, целует, целует Питера, направляя свое чудовищно огромное желание в объятия, которые чувствует каждой клеточкой своего тела.  
А Питер просит большего, эта часть головокружительно и кристально ясна.  
Чем больше он целует его, тем больше осознает, насколько чертовски сильно не хочет останавливаться. Питер дрожит и потирается о Тони всем телом, сминая идеальный черный костюм. Рука Тони спускается со спины Питера и сжимает округлую ягодицу, и Питер стонет в его рот, бедрами подаваясь вперед, задевая пах Тони.  
Тони рычит и падает обратно в кресло, Питер приземляется сверху. Он расставляет колени по бокам, и его вес ложится на Тони, создавая мучительное и желанное давление. Тони зарывается пальцами в волосы Питера, и тот задыхается от ощущений.  
— Г-господи, п-подожди, — Питер отстраняется, еле дыша. — Окей, окей, п-погоди…  
— Хорошо, — Тони тоже задыхается, не уверенный, чего просит Питер, но он уверен, что даст ему все, что тот пожелает. Он смотрит на него и ошеломлен тем, что видит. Питер чертовски восхитителен. — Ты в порядке?  
— Я… не могу, — он прячет лицо в шее Тони, загнанно дыша в его кожу. — Если ты прикоснешься ко мне, я кончу. Просто. Подожди.  
До Тони доходит, что имеет в виду Питер.  
— Давай, — шепчет он тут же, сжимая волосы Питера и массируя голову. — Давай, Питер, все хорошо.  
Питер скулит, снова толкается бедрами к Тони и подается головой за прикосновениями.  
— Нужно остановиться. — Но снова толкается бедрами.  
— Я остановлюсь, — бормочет Тони. — Я остановлюсь прямо сейчас.  
Питер снова вздрагивает.  
— Я… — Он двигается на Тони, потираясь стоящим колом и обтянутым джинсами членом о его живот. Тони чувствует, как сдавливает шею и понимает, что Питер схватился за его галстук.  
— Ах, я имел в виду себя.  
Рука Тони, лежавшая на заднице Питера, скользит по его спине, забирается под толстовку и касается кожи, заставляя того задрожать от сильных опьяняющих ощущений.  
— Тони, — произносит Питер не выдохе. — Ох, Боже, Тони…  
— Тш-ш, все хорошо.  
— Я…  
— Ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего. Давай, — он проводит ладонью по теплой, мускулистой спине Питера, восхищаясь тому, как мягкая кожа обтягивает ребра. — Давай, Питер.  
Питер сильнее дергает его за галстук, а его вторая рука взлетает вверх, чтобы схватиться за спинку кресла рядом с головой Тони. Он немного отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть Старку в глаза.  
Тони подается вперед и снова целует его, а когда Питер буквально растекается по нему, поцелуй становится глубоким, безумным, идеальным. Питер издает самые сладкие и отчаянные звуки, Тони же наоборот загнанно дышит через нос и старается запомнить каждую секунду.  
Когда его перестает трясти, Питер садится ровнее и переносит руку с кресла на грудь Тони, словно успокаивая, как можно было бы успокаивать скаковую лошадь, хотя сам отчаянно задыхается. Тони определенно нужно успокоиться.  
Питер отпускает его галстук, освобождает запястье, на которое успел намотать полоску ткани.  
— Так что… — тихо выдыхает он. — Как мне теперь преодолеть влюбленность в тебя?  
Тони смотрит на него.  
В голове крутится то, что он чертовски хочет, но не смеет сказать:  
_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо._


	5. Весна

_— Как мне теперь преодолеть влюбленность в тебя?_  
Рука Тони все еще в волосах Питера. Они такие же мягкие, как он себе всегда представлял. И как ужасно сейчас осознавать, сколько раз он думал об этом, не осознанно, а где-то на задворках сознания. Снова и снова.  
— Тони? — нерешительно шепчет Питер.  
Тони резко выдыхает.  
— Я просто… — он немного опускает голову, чтобы не смотреть обожающе прямо на Питера. Это не помогает, как он надеялся, не проясняет мысли. Его рука все еще в волосах Питера. — Пятница, сколько минут полета осталось?  
_— До посадки осталось семь минут._  
Тони ждет внутренний голос или откровение, когда принимает тот факт, как ему нравится ощущать вес Питера на своих коленях, от осознания того, как чувствует себя в этой позиции. Не появляется никаких немедленных ответов, ничего полезного, кроме инстинктивного желания и попыток его тела попробовать все то, что сидело глубоко в нем. Все так очевидно. Конечно. Конечно, он хочет поцеловать Питера. Он хочет сделать с ним огромное количество вещей, в том числе видеть его каждый день до конца своей жизни.  
— Хорошо. Все… хорошо, мистер Старк, — мягко говорит Питер, словно он понял то, чего сам Тони не понимает. Он поглаживает грудь Тони ладонью, которой успокаивал его дыханье. — Все хорошо. Вам не нужно… переживать.  
Он начинает вставать, и Тони почти останавливает его, пытаясь усадить назад. Можно подумать, он может сдвинуть Питера, если тот того не хочет.  
Питер встает, немного шатаясь, и прячет руки в карманы толстовки.  
— Я не буду устраивать сцену, — он сглатывает. — Я не ребенок. Я понимаю.  
— Питер.  
— Да.  
Тони поднимает на него взгляд.  
— Что ты понимаешь?  
Питер выглядит удивленным вопросом, но у него есть ответ. Разрушительный.  
— Я понимаю, что это невозможно. Что этого никогда… я понимаю, что, возможно, вы просто пожалели меня после трех лет следований за вами хвостиком и поддались, я загнал вас в угол. Чем бы это ни было, — он прочищает горло, — я понимаю, что больше не произойдет. Я не буду надоедать. Я не такой наивный, как думают люди.  
— Нет.  
Тони встает, мускулы сводят от усилия сдержаться, не кинуться вперед и попытаться добиться того, чтобы у их с Питером ртов был один вкус на двоих, пока Питер все не поймет. Он не может поцеловать Питера. Никогда больше.  
— Нет? — эхом отзывается Питер.  
— Нет, ты не наивный, я знаю это. И нет, это не повторится снова. — Эта часть причиняет боль, но он справляется. — Но это было не из-за жалости. Я не… Я сделал это не потому… И ты не загонял меня в угол.  
Все это время Питер думал, что его жалели, все эти покровительственные, мелкие жесты были попыткой отвлечь его, когда за всем скрывалось… это. Тони тоже хорош. Пусть его действия не были злонамеренными, но плачевными. Он держал Питера в лаборатории, занимаясь с ним несмотря на то, что знал о чувствах Питера, не говоря уже о том, что поменял место собраний Старк Индастриз, как какой-то жадный мудак, пытающийся скрыть привязанность Питера.  
— Питер, прости. Я был… худшим другом для тебя в последнее время.  
— Вы не…  
— Я все делал неправильно. Все.  
Он тянется вперед за прикосновением, просто прикосновением для них обоих. Он берет лицо Питера в ладони, задевая шелковистые волосы, а большими пальцами поглаживая скулы.  
— Прости меня.  
— Я прощаю вас.  
— Не стоит. Ничего из того, что я сделал сейчас или за последние несколько недель не было бескорыстием и самоотверженностью, понимаешь? — он вздыхает. — Это… это не может повториться, но я бы хотел, и это неправильно.  
Питер смотрит на него, и его глаза внезапно наполняются слезами.  
— Питер…  
Он закрывает их, и слезы стекают вниз по щекам, попадая на пальцы Тони.  
— Я-я никогда, — шепчет он срывающимся голосом. — Я никогда не думал, что вы… Никогда.  
— Это не то, чем я горжусь, но ты заслуживаешь знать. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что произошедшее твоя вина, это на мне.  
— Думаю, я не хотел бы знать это. — Тони становится больно от кривой улыбки Питера. — Я хотел бы, чтобы вы не говорили мне это. Что вы хотите повторения.  
— Питер, я…  
— Все хорошо. Отлично. Мне просто нужно время, — прерывает он. — Просто. Дайте мне немного времени. Я не буду беспокоить вас, обещаю. Я уверен, вы… мы будем в порядке.  
Он тянется и мягко обхватывает запястья Тони, безжалостно отрывая его руки от своего лица.  
— Все будет нормально. Мы будем в порядке, верно?  
— Конечно, малыш. — Они все еще стоят слишком близко, но Тони не может двигаться. — Это пройдет. Может, сейчас так не кажется, но пройдет.  
Питер кивает и отводит взгляд.  
— Да.  
  


***

  
Вскоре они приземляются и бок о бок идут к лифту, который поднимает их на жилые этажи Мстителей. Они не говорят друг другу ни слова, и Тони ничего не может прочитать в отстраненном взгляде Питера.  
  


***

  
Мстители много путешествуют помимо случаев выезда на миссии. По одиночке и группами, у каждого есть обязанности, не говоря уже о командных собраниях, проходящих в ООН, или в Вашингтоне, или в Ваканде и других местах.  
В этом конкретном случае Фьюри вызывает всю команду в округ Колумбия через несколько дней после того, как Тони узнает, каков на вкус рот Питера. Тони и Стив собирают всех (Наташа навещала Клинта, а Тор колонию своих людей, но они оба возвращались по звонку) на базе Мстителей, чтобы доставить всех на джете Тони на собрание.  
Этот полет нетипично тихий.  
Сначала Тони думает, что это его вина — как только они подготовились к взлету, он надел наушники и погрузился в работу на планшете, старательно не думая о том, что произошло здесь в прошлый раз, не думая о том, что сделал. Затем он поднял взгляд и понял, что делал так раньше, обычно все принимали его погруженность и не беспокоили, продолжая разговаривать между собой.  
Не в этот раз.  
Это не из-за него, это из-за Питера. Обычно он является центром разговора или принимает нетерпеливое участие, задавая вопросы, побуждая Брюса объяснять что-то, затягивает длительные дискуссии с Наташей, даже Баки смягчается рядом с ним. Но не в этот раз.  
Он сидит в своих наушниках (Тони однажды подарил ему такие же незаметные, как собственные, но Питер предпочитал громоздкие, обычные), смотрит в свой телефон и выглядит… не несчастным, но точно не взволнованным и взбудораженным, как обычно. Все замечают это.  
Питер пробормотал что-то насчет расставания с Мэттом Сэму за ужином на следующий день после этого, а потом не позволял ему сорваться в Нью-Йорк, чтобы надрать Мэтту задницу или хотя бы припугнуть его, явившись в экипировке Сокола. Его ярость была смягчена Питером, и он даже заставил Питера смеяться, перечисляя все более невероятные угрозы расправы с Мэттом.  
Конечно, теперь все думают, что настроение Питера связано с этим, а сам Паркер никого не переубеждает. Он остается тихим и замкнутым все время, прячась в синюю толстовку.  
Полет чертовски тихий.  
  


***

  
В череде событий Тони думает о том, что никто не мог предугадать, что Фьюри, похоже, нравится Питер, а не просто вызывает уважение. Мужчину с трудом можно назвать приятным человеком, но Питер вытаскивает на свет его лучшую сторону — возможно, он напоминает ему о ком-то, и не то чтобы Тони не понимает этого. Питер действительно, действительно милый.  
— А что насчет Паркера? — Фьюри смотрит на Стива. — Когда мы объявим?  
— Мы объявим тогда, когда он скажет, что готов, — жестко отрезает Стив. — Когда он почувствует себя достаточно комфортно.  
Все смотрят на Питера, включая Фьюри.  
Питер смотрит на Тони. Его взгляд холодный и профессиональный.  
— Сколько времени у меня осталось?  
— Столько, сколько пожелаешь. Домыслы неизбежны, но пока сдержанны и довольно далеки от истины. Твои друзья молчат. Как и два знающих твоих тайну человека в Старк Индастриз. Как и Кен Чанг, и я благодарен Хэппи за то, что он больше не болтает о супергеройских делах в школьных туалетах, не проверив все кабинки. — Взгляд Питера смягчается, и он почти улыбается на это. — Все зависит от тебя, Питер.  
— Хорошо. Я много думал об этом, директор. Обещаю, я дам ответ через месяц.  
— Никто не обвинит тебя, если понадобится больше времени, — Фьюри смотрит на него пристально. И кидает заговорщицкую улыбку. — Мне просто нужно отчитаться нашим пиарщикам о том, что я постоянно тебя спрашиваю.  
Питер улыбается.  
— Спасибо.  
Остальная часть встречи проходит хорошо. На середине собрания Фьюри и Мария подключают голограмму Росса. Главным образом разговор касается обновленных (и стремительно растущих) данных о числе одаренных людей по всему миру. Кажется, что в одном только Нью-Йорке в каждом квартале есть люди со сверхсилами, за которыми следят агенты Щ.И.Т.а, но такие случаи начинают появляться на международной арене. Т’Чалла (чья голограмма намного четче Росса, заставляет казаться второго научным проектом школьника, особенно когда они находятся рядом) предоставляет данные по Африканскому и Европейскому континентам, акцентируя внимание на невмешательство. Шури тоже участвует в разговоре, объясняя Тони и Брюсу несколько трюков, как отследить энергетическое поле, чтобы сэкономить время в дальнейшем.  
К тому моменту, как они заканчивают, у Стива и Тони накапливается достаточно работы, чтобы уединиться и провести несколько часов в обсуждении плюсов и минусов потенциальных членов команды Мстителей. Список включает доктора Стрэнджа, к которому Тони испытывает спорные чувства, но не отрицает его полезности. Пока они работают, остальные присоединяются к Марии, чтобы встретить новобранцев Щ.И.Т.а, которые в течении недели переедут на базу.  
Тони слишком устает, когда со Стивом объявляют окончание дня, и полет обратно в Нью-Йорк обещает быть более расслабленным. Он сидит с Роуди и Брюсом и на этот раз не думает о вкусе Питера, а пытается поговорить с друзьями.  
Несколько человек играют в Колонизаторов, и Тор уверен, что эта игра вдохновлена одной из Асгардских настольных игр. Питера среди них нет.  
— … я не разговаривал с Ташей нормально почти год.  
— Ты продолжаешь прятаться в лаборатории, Брюс, — говорит Роуди. — Тони, ты слушаешь? Это касается вас обоих.  
Но Тони краем глаза замечает, как Питер встает со своего места.  
Он подходит к Тони с решительным выражением лица. Его футболка — Господи, он снял толстовку, а под ней оказалась футболка «Я пережил поездку в Нью-Йорк», которую Тони дал ему несколько лет назад, когда забрал у Питера костюм. Сейчас футболка лучше сидит на нем, он подрос, раздался в плечах, но она все же свободна ему.  
Учитывая то, что произошло во время из последнего полета в город, эта футболка заставляет Тони желать провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Мистер Старк, могу я попросить вас…  
— Вперед, — выпаливает он. Брюс кидает на него насмешливый взгляд.  
Глаза Питера загораются, но он никак не комментирует это.  
— Ну, я хотел узнать, можно ли поставить мне патрули на начало недели, чтобы я мог навестить Мэй в выходные. Я бы полетел с вами в город в пятницу и остался в Квинсе… как сделал Хэппи в прошлый раз. Если вас устроит.  
Тони натянуто улыбается, наклоняясь вперед.  
— Подойди к Кэпу и скажи про патрули, что касается меня, я совершенно не против.  
Питер возвращает ему такую же улыбку.  
— Вы лучший.  
— Подхалимство далеко тебя доведет.  
Питер смотрит на него недоверчиво, словно его ударили, и Тони старается не вздрогнуть, смотрит на него с извинением.  
Затем Питер уходит.  
Роуди смотрит на Тони, склонив голову к плечу.  
— Ты такая катастрофа.  
Тони не уверен, к чему это относится, но он прав.  
— По крайней мере, это больше не действует на Питера, — замечает Брюс, пожимая плечами. — Так что все хорошо.  
  


***

  
Акустика в тренажерном зале отличная, стены хорошо поглощают звуки, но Тони все равно слышит эхо ударов по боксерской груше, создающее приятные вибрации. У него болят руки, ему слишком жарко, но он пытается выиграть себе ночь сна от усталости. После того, как он подарил команде содержимое своего бара, это единственный вариант.  
Это хорошо. Он тренируется, должно быть, несколько часов, тело начинает сводить болью: руки, плечи, пресс, спину, ноги.  
Он не слышит, как заходит Питер, но видит его.  
Тренажерный зал очень, очень большой, он предназначен только для Мстителей, у охраны и агентов Щ.И.Т.а есть свои собственные. Если они не планируют тренировку, то редко встречают здесь кого-то, особенно в такое позднее время, как сейчас. Тони не уверен, но по ощущениям уже больше полуночи. Он ужинал довольно давно.  
Питер подходит к нему, и Тони поворачивается в его сторону. Он ожидал этого. Не надеялся, но ожидал. После того разговора, после того как они признали… как Тони признал, чего хочет для себя и Питера, после его слов и действий.  
— Привет, мистер Старк.  
— Привет.  
Руки падают вдоль тела. Перчатки, кажется, весят в три раза тяжелее, чем пять секунд назад. Он чувствует себя скользким и мокрым от пота, капающего на ринг.  
Питер смотрит на него так, словно он единственное, чего тот хочет. Его взгляд скользит по Тони, потом второй раз, более неторопливо, румянец расползается по шее. На этот раз на нем простая черная футболка и старые треники еще со школы. Его уши уже алеют.  
— Эм. Я тут подумал.  
— О чем?  
— Ну, я знаю, что вы были не совсем серьезны, но я думал о Мэтте.  
Тони опешил.  
Этого он, блять, не ожидал.  
— Я подумал, что со всем произошедшим, стоит убедиться, что вы не уволили его. Или рассказали Пеппер… он действительно беспокоится о своей работе. И он, кажется, хорош в ней. Он был мудаком со мной иногда, но и я не был милашкой. — На мгновение он втягивает в рот свою нижнюю губу. И это маленькое действие, по мнению Тони, нужно запретить законом. — Это была нездоровая ситуация с обеих сторон. Очевидно же, что я встречался с ним, когда… был влюблен в другого.  
Тони шумно выдыхает через нос.  
Он не планировал рассказывать Пеппер, но планировал оставить какой-нибудь комментарий после собрания.  
— Ты просишь меня? Просишь, чтобы я позволил ему дальше работать на меня?  
Питер кивает.  
— Ладно. Если это важно для тебя, я пока оставлю все как есть, — он склоняет голову набок. — Но, пожалуйста, дай знать, если передумаешь.  
— Ага, — Питер грустно улыбается. — Конечно.  
— Он знал?  
Питер не притворяется, что не понимает, о чем говорит Тони.  
— Я никогда не говорил ему. Даже когда он догадался, я не подтвердил. Но, да. Он все видел, — Питер смотрит в потолок. — Оказывается, каждый видел. Включая вас.  
— Питер…  
— Нет, ничего страшного. — Он снова опускает взгляд, и его глаза тут же впиваются в тело Тони, видимо, автоматически. Тони чувствует теплый стягивающий пот на коже. Кровь бешено несется по венам. — Думаю, теперь все под контролем. Я могу прятать это от других.  
— Окей. Хорошо. — А затем, по какой-то самоубийственной причине он слышит свой голос: — И от меня?  
Взгляд Питера пересекается с его. Он кажется загнанным в угол, но слишком погруженным в ситуацию, чтобы испугаться.  
— Нет. Не от тебя.  
Тони должен остановиться. Прошло четыре дня. Все произошло в пятницу, в воскресенье они летали в округ Колумбия, а сегодня вторник. Прошло четыре гребаных дня, он же как-то держался…  
Питер делает шаг ближе.  
— Я имел в виду то, что говорил, — бормочет он.  
_Я понимаю, что это больше не произойдет. Я не буду надоедать._  
Но он так же сказал: _Иногда я хочу, чтобы вы были далеко не милым со мной._  
Волна тепла пробегает по телу Тони от воспоминаний. Ему нужно остановиться.  
— Как и я.  
_Это не может повториться._  
И: _Но я бы хотел._  
Он все еще тяжело дышит, рукам в перчатках жарко, поэтому он стягивает их зубами, за чем пристально наблюдает Питер.  
Когда перчатки падают на пол, он делает еще один шаг перед. Он достаточно близко, чтобы Тони мог чувствовать запах мыла; возможно, его шампунь. Он чистый, свежий, молодой и удивительный. Он должен уйти прежде, чем Тони снова сделает с ним что-то ужасное.  
— Я даже не мечтал, что ты так обо мне думаешь, — Питер говорит прямо, искренне. — Я знал, что тебе не нравится Мэтт, но никогда…  
— Я не хотел об этом думать, — признает Тони. Его голос звучит хрипло. — Но вот мы здесь.  
— Ага.  
Питер кладет ладонь на потную грудь Тони, прямо над сердцем. Его собственная грудь часто вздымается от быстрых и поверхностных вдохов.  
— Ты всегда был хорош, — тихо говорит он. — Всегда был хорош для меня. — Его рука скользит на плечо Тони, притягивая ближе, заставляя дернуться вперед.  
— Питер…  
— Ничего. Ничего. Я просто… я думал о том, чтобы заполучить тебя, — говорит он в спешке. Член Тони дергается на этих словах, непристойно соглашаясь. — Если ты мне позволишь, я, возможно, буду меньше об этом думать. Всего один раз.  
— Боже, Питер…  
Питер прижимается к Тони, обнимает рукой за шею, смотрит умоляющим взглядом, его лицо раскрасневшееся, а запах…  
— Пожалуйста. Всего раз. Я больше не побеспокою тебя, если ты позволишь мне…  
— Ты мне ничего не должен… — Но Питер затыкает его поцелуем, вжимаясь всем телом, безошибочно чувствуя стояк Тони бедром, и потираясь о него своим.  
Тони целует его, проглатывает тихие поскуливания Питера, позволяет себе лишь немного потереться бедрами о теплое тело. Он чувствует себя одновременно слабым и несокрушимым. Он хватает Питера за ягодицу сквозь тонкую ткань штанов, и Питер стонет, подставляясь.  
Тони разрывает поцелуй.  
— Питер…  
— Я хочу. Я так сильно хочу.  
— Питер, пожалуйста, это…  
— Всего лишь раз, сейчас, — шепчет Питер. — Ты ведь тоже меня хочешь, да?  
Тони не отвечает, и Питер замирает.  
— Ты… ты ведь хочешь меня? — повторяет он.  
Его голос слабый и уязвимый, он явно не имеет ни малейшего представления, в какого извращенного и чертовски голодного дурака влюбился…  
— Ох, черт.  
Он крепко целует Питера, отчего тот шумно выдыхает, свободной рукой Тони хватается за вторую ягодицу, и Питер запрыгивает на него, обвивая ногами талию Тони. Все это не разрывая поцелуй.  
Тони медленно опускается на пол, на мягкий и податливый мат, Питер толкает его до тех пор, пока он не ложится, утягивая его за собой, неистово целуясь и сталкиваясь языками. Питер раскачивается на нем, двигает бедрами совсем как в прошлый раз, но сейчас у него лучший угол и более тонкая одежда между ними и это лучше, блять, это чертовски лучше. Тони подбадривает его, впиваясь пальцами в плоть, а затем, словно вспомнив, пробирается руками под футболку, чтобы коснуться обнаженной кожи.  
Питер тут же сбивается с ритма и прерывает поцелуй. Глаза все еще закрыты, а рот приоткрыт.  
— Питер…  
— Это так… — он вздрагивает. — Б-боже, так…  
Тони слегка царапает его кожу ногтями, ведя руками по спине, и Питер сильнее зажмуривается, замерев.  
— Хорошо? — мурлычет Тони.  
— Слишком хорошо. Я… стой.  
Тони останавливается.  
Питер скатывается с него и падает рядом, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Тони. Его рука проскальзывает Тони в штаны раньше, чем тот успевает сообразить, а потом его пальцы обхватывают член Тони, и он больше не может думать.  
— Я так много думал об этом…  
Изначально Тони ошибочно думает, что Питер говорит о том, что произошло в самолете.  
Но потом на слове «этом» Питер многозначительно сжимает пальцы, делая акцент на том, о чем идет речь. Подразумевая, что они должны зайти дальше, чем в первый раз.  
— Думал о чем?  
— Думал о… том, как ты выглядишь, — шепчет Питер, подбирая ритм. Тони чувствует, как он трется о его бедро и то, что сам вот-вот сойдет с ума. Его тело не может выдержать все это пламя, он всего лишь человек. — Думал, как ты будешь ощущаться в моей руке… во рту…  
Он закидывает ногу на Тони, толкается в его бедро и жарко дышит в шею.  
— Как ты кончишь в меня, если я попрошу…  
— Блять, — Тони уже на грани. — Черт, Питер…  
— Д-да, я… я думал об этом… ох, блин, я… — рука Питера начинает двигаться беспорядочно, и это даже горячее, лучше. — Тони… я…  
Не прижатой телом Питера рукой Тони зарывается в его волосы. Питер дрожит в его объятиях, и Тони чувствует влажный жар, расползающийся сбоку.  
— _Блять_.  
Он кончает в кулак Питера в тот момент, когда тот всхлипывает, обдавая жаром его шею, выплескивая оргазм и причитая:  
— А-ах, д-да, Господи, да…  
К тому моменту, как они приходят в себя, Тони готов провалиться в блаженный и глубокий сон прямо на матах. Он физически истощен, а разум полностью чист после испытанного удовольствия. В довершение ко всему — Питер, прижимающийся всем телом к его боку и дышащий в шею.  
— Я не совсем поверил тебе, — шепчет Питер ему на ухо. — Когда ты говорил те вещи в самолете. Чувствовал себя как… — он издает мягкий, смущенный звук, из-за которого опавший член Тони дергается. — У меня был подобный сон. Все казалось нереальным.  
Тони поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, но лицо Питера все еще спрятано.  
— А сейчас? — спрашивает он.  
— Получил больше доказательств, — бормочет Питер.  
Тони фыркает, а за ним и Питер, и они оба начинают смеяться.  
— Окей. Мы должны…  
— Да, — Питер выпутывается из объятий прежде, чем Тони придется мягко его оттолкнуть, и с оскорбительной плавностью поднимается на ноги. Он смотрит вниз на Тони с задумчивым, почти любопытным выражением лица, словно выясняет что-то.  
Первый порыв Тони — сказать что-то остроумное и легкомысленное, чтобы стереть с лица Питера это выражение и вернуть себе главенство.  
Второй — не говорить ничего, это ведь Питер. Он в безопасности.  
— Увидимся завтра, мистер Старк.  
Он уходит, оставляя Тони стирать с камер следы того, что только что произошло.  
  


***

  
На следующее утро во время завтрака Роуди подсаживается к Тони, пока тот заваривает кофе.  
— Вся эта ситуация с Питером закончилась хорошо, как думаешь?  
Тони не отвлекается от того, что делает. Питера нет на кухне, но он может выйти из своей комнаты в любую секунду.  
— Отстой, что парень бросил его, — комментирует он нейтрально.  
— Этот парень мудак. Лучше он бросит Питера и позволит найти кого-нибудь получше.  
_Кого-нибудь получше._  
Роуди подталкивает Тони локтем.  
— Эй, ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили? Это здорово, что Питер больше не смотрит на тебя влюбленными глазами. А теперь время тебе признать, что он взрослый человек, которого мы активно берем на миссии. Да?  
— Ага.  
— Так что никакого родительского контроля.  
— Господи, Роуди, никакого родительского контроля, я обещаю.  
  


***

  
Паутина Питера вцепляется в левую ногу Железного Человека и тянет вниз, используя импульс Тони, чтобы протаранить им ближайшую стену.  
Питер быстро припечатывает его паутиной к стене, обездвиживая его. Тони пытается активировать лазерный резак, но по паутине Питера проходит электрический разряд, на несколько секунд вырубая Пятницу и встряхивая нервную систему Тони.  
— Отлично, Питер! — кричит кто-то. Кажется, Сэм.  
Тони не уверен, как их с Питером тренировка закончилась именно этим. В один момент Тор и Ванда проверяли на прочность последние функции Марка 37, а в следующий Питер отключил его костюм и заставил рухнуть на пол.  
И вот они здесь.  
Питер без маски. Он фокусируется, иногда морщится от усилий, но выражение его лица трудно интерпретировать.  
Тони запускает лазер, когда наноботы наконец перезапускают программу, и освобождается из ловушки Питера, взмывает в небо и стреляет в пространство над головой Паучка. Питер с легкостью уклоняется и подпрыгивает на двадцать футов вверх, почти до конца скалолазных канатов, хватается за один из них и запрыгивает на потолок.  
Оттуда он поворачивается и смотрит на Тони, и тот впервые за тренировку может прочитать его эмоции: злость. Питер расстроен и зол.  
Тони гонится за ним и получает паутиной в один из репульсоров, следующий выстрел попадает в грудь и разворачивает его к стене.  
Он останавливается и приземляется на пол, и тут же что-то толкает его в спину — Питер — и припечатывает Тони к стене. Костюм Тони позволяет это сделать, потому что позволяет сам Тони.  
Питер рукой сжимает шею костюма и зло вглядывается в маску.  
— Ты хотя бы _пытаешься_? — рычит он.  
— Эй, я не виноват, что ты супер-сильный парень, облаченный в высокотехнологичную наноброню. Скажи своему благодетелю, что я впечатлен.  
Питер _не_ впечатлен.  
— Ты Железный Человек. Ты можешь заставить меня поработать.  
Тони чувствует интерес той части своего тела, которая не должна участвовать в данном обсуждении.  
Опять же, они всего в десяти футах от того места, где…  
— Я думал, так и есть.  
— Ну, ты ошибался. — Лицо у Питера раскрасневшееся от тренировки, волосы спутавшиеся и торчат в разные стороны, словно не знают о существовании расчески. На заднем фоне раздаются выстрелы, взрывы, треск молний, но Тони не может отвести взгляд. — И ты не помогаешь мне, упрощая задачу.  
Он хватает Питера за свободное запястье, и наноботы быстро окружают его, создавая наручники.  
Питер опускает взгляд и смотрит сначала на свое, потом на запястье Тони. Они связаны, словно надсмотрщик и заключенный. Его глаза расширяются, а рот приоткрывается. Верно. Тони постоянно забывает, как Питер относится к костюму и тому, когда Тони в нем.  
— Парни! Парни! Я с вами разговариваю! Тренировка окончена!  
Это Брюс. Питер отпускает его, и Тони разминает шею, чувствуя, как хрустит позвоночник. Черт, он силен.  
— Хорошая работа, Питер, — кричит Стив, показывая ему два больших пальца.  
Питер отвлеченно машет ему свободной рукой.  
— Спасибо!  
Наноботы убирают наручник, и Питер отступает.  
— Ты поймал меня, — говорит он.  
— Нет, ты выиграл этот раунд.  
Не давая Питеру возможности ответить, Тони уходит, намереваясь попасть в свою комнату и принять душ.  
  


***

  
Душ — это хорошо. Это то, что ему нужно. Он делает воду холодной настолько, что едва выдерживает, энергично намыливается, смывает пену и снова берет мыло. Он успокаивается. Дышит. Он чувствует себя намного лучше.  
Тони выходит из ванной и останавливается.  
На его кровати сидит Питер.  
— Ну, привет. — По крайней мере, он хотя бы обернул бедра полотенцем — обычно он выходит из ванны голышом. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Питер?  
Питер отвечает не сразу. Он просто смотрит на него, ноги скрещены, спина согнута, локтями упирается в колени. Он сидит расслабленный и печальный на шелковых простынях Тони. Он все еще в броне Железного Паука.  
Он впервые находится в спальне Тони. Прежде не было повода для этого, даже когда он переехал. Тони интересно, что Питер думает о массивном столе, дизайнерской мебели, которой он не пользуется, гаджетах и механических деталях, разбросанных по полу, огромном окне, ведущем на балкон, на котором Тони проводит больше времени как Железный Человек. Об огромной кровати, на которой он сидит.  
— Хотел поговорить с тобой.  
— Ладно. Это может подождать, пока я оденусь?  
— Нет.  
Тони приподнимает брови.  
— Нет? Что такого срочного?  
Питер фыркает.  
— Я насчет тренировки. Кажется, ты даже не пытался драться со мной.  
Тони моргает, застигнутый врасплох.  
— И я хочу знать, было ли это из-за… — он указывает рукой в направлении Тони, — того, что случилось.  
— Это… — Тони обдумывает вопрос, действительно обдумывает. — Нет, не из-за этого. Сегодня был ничем не отличающийся от других день. Я не принимал осознанного решения смягчать удары.  
Питер смотрит на него одним из задумчивых взглядов. Возможно, он тоже вспоминает, как Тони пришел ему на помощь несколько недель назад в одну из таких же групповых тренировок.  
— Ладно, — он слегка хмурится. — Ты говоришь, что это длится уже некоторое время?  
— То, что я не хочу тебя случайно убить? Конечно.  
— Верно. Это. — Он кивает. — Ну, мне нужно, чтобы ты закончил с этой фигней. Ты видел меня в команде в мои четырнадцать, должен видеть и сейчас.  
Оу. Именно тогда Тони понимает это.  
Он чувствует себя тормозом по сравнению с Питером, который понял причины осторожности Тони. Причина в том, что теперь Тони не чувствует к Питеру то, что чувствовал в его четырнадцать, _вот_ что изменилось. И конечно Питер чувствует себя так, словно с ним нянчатся и даже покровительствуют. Тони правда нянчился, был покровительствующим ослом, хоть и неосознанно.  
— Ладно. Я заслужил это, ты прав. Извини. — У него есть привычка переусердствовать с безопасностью людей, о которых заботится. — В следующий раз я буду с тобой жестче.  
Он слышит себя секундой позже.  
Взгляд Питера перемещается на его голую грудь.  
— Окей. Хорошо.  
Нужно уходить. Нужно остановить это.  
— Отлично. Я это запомню. — Костюм сидит на Питере как вторая кожа, обтягивая каждый мускул. Тони с трудом отрывает взгляд от мест, где его быть не должно. — Это все? Мне нужно еще успеть переодеться перед обедом. Я думаю, мы остановились на пельменях, Роуди был в восторге от наблюдения за кухонными роботами.  
— Точно. Это все. — Питер, кажется, стряхивает наваждение и молча поднимается. — Прости. — Он выглядит немного неловким, но движется к двери, сверкая красно-синим от плеч до пят.  
Он собирается уйти. Как Тони и надеялся.  
— Костюм хорошо работает? — спрашивает Тони вслед.  
Питер поворачивается.  
— Д-да. Все хорошо. — Он смотрит на собственные предплечья. — Иногда он действует инстинктивно, словно знает, о чем я думаю.  
— Программа распознает твои эмоции. Своего рода нейронная сеть, хоть и примитивная.  
— Верно, — Питер кивает. Он снова подходит к двери, но останавливается и не открывает. Он не поворачивается. — Хорошо, что лишь распознает, иначе я бы не смог выбраться из этой комнаты, — тихо говорит он.  
Тони поправляет полотенце на бедрах, удерживая его на месте.  
Питер оборачивается.  
Секунды, когда он не может решить, как выйти из ситуации — неловко рассмеяться или, быть может, извиниться и уйти.  
— Когда я сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы ты не рассказал мне, — говорит Питер. — Я больше не хочу этого.  
— Окей. Хорошо. Я… не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что один в этом.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты знал, почему я сделал все эти чертовы вещи, пусть и неосознанно. Я был безжалостен, мне нет оправдания, но…  
— Ты не был, — Питер делает шаг по направлению к нему.  
— Был. Я… — черт, эту часть сложно произнести, — я хотел твоего внимания.  
— Оно всегда было твоим. Всегда.  
— Это было неправильно с моей стороны. — Он тоже делает шаг навстречу. Полотенце сползает на дюйм ниже. — Это было неправильно, Питер, я был таким эгоистичным…  
— Я думал о тебе, когда Мэтт целовал меня. Когда он прикасался ко мне.  
Господи-Боже.  
— Питер…  
— Я не мог вынести, когда ты начал появляться в журналах со всеми этими моделями после того, как расстался с Пеппер. Я так сильно хотел быть одним из них. Хотел быть кем-то из них, хоть раз.  
— Я перестал. — Осознание ударяет только когда он произносит это вслух. — За несколько месяцев до твоего переезда на базу. Даже не собирался начинать снова. — Черт возьми. — Я не думал об этом с тех пор, как ты живешь здесь.  
Костюм Питера начинает стекать с тела, обнажая ключицы, грудь, живот… он так близко, что Тони может просто коснуться его.  
— Я не спал с ним. Я никогда не спал с ним, Тони…  
Тони бросает полотенце, чтобы взять Питера за руку, вцепиться пальцами в его волосы и запрокинуть голову, впиться губами в его губы, довольно рыча от ощущений. Питер плавится в его руках, позволяет Тони поднять его и отнести на кровать.  
Дыхание перехватывает, когда Тони опускает его на кровать и начинает шарить руками по телу; под броней было только нижнее белье, которое Тони стягивает вниз и снимает, и покрасневший, налившийся член Питера пачкает смазкой его живот.  
— Тони, — хриплым голосом зовет Питер, выгибая спину. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
— Что? Чего ты хочешь? Я дам тебе это. Все что ты захочешь, я дам тебе все, что угодно…  
— Я не дал ему трахнуть меня, — выпаливает Питер, заставляя Тони замереть, неосознанно поджаривая его мозг одним предложением и заставляя выругаться. — Он хотел, но я тянул с этим, мы делали всякие вещи, но это…  
Тони стонет и целует его, навалившись сверху, трахает мягкий рот Питера своим языком так, как хочет трахнуть…  
Он не должен, _не должен_. Но Питер принимает все с гибкостью и удовольствием, прося большего. Мышцы живота сокращаются, и он ногами обвивает талию Тони.  
Тони хватает его за бедро и приподнимает, поощряя, с силой сжимает пальцы, потому что знает, что Питеру не будет больно. Питер потирается о его живот, обильно пачкая смазкой, скользит все быстрее, будто собирается — определенно собирается…  
— О мой Бог, — мычит Питер в губы Тони. — О мой Бог, Тони, ты…  
— Я здесь, — шипит Тони. — Я с тобой.  
— Да, — он проводит пальцами по спине Тони. — Да, да-да-да…  
Тони ложится на него всем весом, и Питер приоткрывает рот, кончая в безмолвном крике. Влажные ресницы дрожат, задевая щеки, лодыжки скрещены на пояснице Тони, удерживая его на месте. Он двигает бедрами в беспорядочном ритме, сжимая одной рукой простынь рядом со своей головой.  
Тони готов кончить только от этого. Как только Питер начинает нормально дышать и смотрит на него, Тони уже знает, что тот собирается сказать.  
— Тони? Пожалуйста, только раз… пожалуйста?  
— Ты уверен…  
— Да. — В его глазах уверенность и осознание, которое Тони много раз видел в них раньше. — Ты сказал… ты сказал все, что я захочу.  
— Сказал. — Единственное в чем он не уверен — полностью ли Питер понимает ужасающие масштабы этого «все», на которые он готов.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я хочу этого уже вечность.  
_Вечность_. Какая-то часть Тони воспринимает эти слова в другом смысле, что приносит удовольствие.  
Что-то щелкает внутри.  
— Да. Черт, иди ко мне, да…  
Питер переворачивает их, словно они ничего не весят, и тянется к прикроватной тумбочке Тони, верно предполагая найти там то, что ему нужно.  
Он снова возвращается на Тони прежде, чем тот даже успевает посмотреть на потолок. То, как Питер смотрит на него, валит с ног, заставляет ненавидеть каждый миллиметр пространства между ними и жалеть о каждой секунде, когда он не внутри него.  
— Притормози…  
Питер качает головой и заводит за спину руку с двумя скользкими от смазки пальцами, уже снова — или все еще — возбужденный.  
— Не хочу тормозить. Я трахал себя, представляя…  
Тони кажется, что он сходит с ума следующие несколько минут. Жар, пот, ощущение бедер Питера на своих, мягкая, словно сатин кожа, под которой перекатываются твердые мускулы. Питер весь мягкий и одновременно твердый, весь его. Ошеломленный взгляд, сила, розовые губы. Солнечный свет, заливающий спальню, заставляет его кожу светиться, тогда как Тони частично лежит в тени.  
Он надевает презерватив, не глядя вниз, не в силах отвести взгляд, а когда Питер насаживается на него, запрокидывает голову. Тони так сильно хочет его, что скручивает все внутренности.  
— Питер…  
Питер, кажется, не слышит его. Он на пробу двигает бедрами, и Тони едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать двигаться, позволяет ему задать темп.  
А потом.  
— Она твоя, — бормочет смущенный и покрасневший Питер, не встречаясь глазами с Тони. — Хотел, чтобы первый раз был с тобой. Никогда не думал…  
— Ну, теперь ты знаешь, — прерывает Тони, не желая слышать, что Питер никогда не думал, что на него посмотрят. Питер — лучшее, что случалось с этим миром, и как он может не знать об этом. — Теперь ты знаешь, что сводишь меня с ума… заставляешь меня…  
Питер объезжает его не колеблясь, все быстрее и быстрее, выглядя так, словно близок ко второму оргазму. Его тело словно волна, идеальная подвижная скульптура, подрагивающая в процессе от ощущений, и Тони наблюдает за этим, осознавая, что он самый везучий ублюдок из всех живых. Питер подается вперед и упирается руками в грудь Тони, окружая пальцами дуговой реактор, и неожиданно для себя, Тони подкидывает бедра вверх и кончает с таким стоном, словно ему больно, хотя боль дальше некуда от всех его ощущений.  
Питер кончает с ним. Возможно, он сдерживался, пока не довел Тони до оргазма.  
Они лежат рядом всего минуту, потому что опоздают на обед, если не поторопятся.  
— Это не может повториться, — выдыхает Питер, сводя колени.  
— Нет, — соглашается Тони, проводя рукой по волосам и пытаясь отдышаться. — Нет, определенно нет.  
  


***

  
Во время обеда Тони слышит комментарий Вижена по поводу синяка на шее Питера, и как тот говорит что-то о тренировке и, когда касается его, слегка улыбается, Вижен даже не замечает.  
Пять минут спустя Роуди спрашивает Тони, не заменил ли тот алкоголь травой, потому что он выглядит:  
— … обдолбанным. Ты с нами?  
— Отвали.  
— Я серьезно, мужик.  
— Я в хорошем настроении, Роуди. Такое бывает.  
Роуди фыркает и пихает его в плечо, Тони закатывает глаза и пихает в ответ.  
  


***

  
— Мы можем сначала высадить тебя в Квинсе, а потом я полечу в Башню.  
Питер подсовывает под себя ноги на своем кресле. Они сидят довольно далеко друг от друга. Они вылетели пять минут назад согласно часам Тони. Он даже дважды полностью диагностирует их, чтобы убедиться, что они не сломались и не замедлились.  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк, но все нормально. На крыше Башни есть посадочная площадка, здание недалеко от метро, я прекрасно доеду. Мэй знает, что я буду позже.  
— Питер, серьезно, это не проблема. Позволь мне немного облегчить тебе жизнь.  
Питер не отвечает  
У него снова тот взгляд. Взгляд, словно он знает то, чего не знает Тони; или догадывается, а Тони только что доказал, что он прав.  
Наконец, он говорит:  
— Тебе не нравится Мэтт, — словно это постоянная, не требующая никакого подтверждения. — И тебе так же не нравилось то, что я был с ним. Правильно?  
Тони смотрит на свой галстук и поправляет, чтобы он идеально лежал поверх бордовой рубашки.  
— Думаю, это и так понятно.  
— И ты все еще пытаешься держать нас подальше друг от друга? Даже после того, как мы расстались?  
Тони перестает поправлять костюм.  
— Питер, — он заслуживает правду. — Моя главная цель — сделать твою жизнь проще. Но да. Прости. Я не собирался, но это определенно было в моей голове, когда я предлагал.  
Питер встает со своего места, и все мускулы Тони сжимаются от предвкушения, хоть они и не могут больше позволить себе это. _Три — уже закономерность_ , а они достигли этого числа в прошлый раз, это будет уже четвертый инцидент…  
Питер присаживается к нему на колени и подается вперед, его дыхание, мягкое и сладкое, щекочет нос и губы Тони, и Тони внезапно не может вспомнить, почему они должны останавливаться, он может думать только о том, какого черта Питер еще не целует его.  
Воздушная встряска приводит Тони в себя. Питер же использует ее чтобы дотянуться до приборной панели кресла и нажать на кнопку, переводя Тони в лежачее положение под ним, превращая кресло в узкую кровать.  
— Все в таком духе, — говорит Питер, но не уточняет. Он выглядит беспомощным, почти покорным, если бы не был так очевидно заведен.  
Он хватает Тони за галстук и давит другой рукой на грудь, заставляя лечь обратно, когда Тони пытается подняться.  
— Пятница? — говорит он, смотря прямо в глаза Тони и наматывая галстук на запястье. — Можем мы случайно полететь через Бостон? Не надо приземляться там, я просто хочу продлить наш полет.  
_— Конечно, Питер. Это увеличит полет на два часа, вы уверены, что хотите продолжить?_  
— Да. Еще удали последние десять минут с камер наблюдения и останови запись до нашего приземления.  
_— Принято._  
  


***

  
Он проводит все собрание старательно игнорируя Мэтта. Как и обещал Питеру, он обменивается всего лишь банальными фразами с Пеппер, которая в хорошем настроении, потому что квартал закрыт хорошо. На базу он возвращается один.  
Он все выходные скучает по Питеру, обычно бродящему по базе. Он даже не пьет и не выходит из лаборатории все срок восемь часов, десятки раз чуть ли не звонит Питеру. Однако благодаря бессонному труду они с Брюсом совершают прорыв в разработке экранирования, используя совет Шури, и теперь теоретически щит должен работать без использования вибраниума.  
В какой-то момент их долгой молчаливой работы, когда Тони почти засыпает, он находит забавным то, что они с Брюсом тоскуют по двум паукообразным в их команде.  
— Что смешного? — спрашивает Брюс, улыбаясь.  
— Ничего. — И добавляет, потому что не говорил этого раньше: — Рад, что ты вернулся.  
Брюс выглядит довольным.  
— И ради всего святого, просто поговори уже с Нат.  
  


***

  
Когда Питер возвращается, то выглядит так хорошо, что Тони не может справиться с этим.  
Он хочет, он пытается, но Питер влезает в его долгое заточение в лаборатории и притягивает к себе, потому что они одни. Блаженно одни и блаженно вместе.  
— Просто еще разок, — бормочет Питер, врезаясь в него, прохладный после полета и пахнущий так хорошо, что у Тони кружится голова. — Я скучал, — он задыхается. — Я скучал, Тони.  
— Блять. — Тони притискивает его к лабораторной стойке. — Я тоже, Господи. Очень сильно.  
  


***

  
— Последний раз? — Питер врывается в душ к Тони и проскальзывает под воду, по сути, не давая ему выбора, да и Тони всего лишь человек, как он может отказать ему.  
  


***

  
— Серьезно, Питер, — Тони задыхается и рукой скользит в нижнее белье Питера, заставляя того застонать ему в плечо. Лифт перезапустится через десять минут. — Это должно прекратиться.  
  


***

  
— Да, да-да-да, — Питер всхлипывает, объезжая Тони на собственной кровати, выгибая спину и задавая такой ритм, что Тони приходится прикусить собственный кулак, чтобы не вскрикивать. — Просто… еще… раз…  
  


***

  
— Боже. Как хорошо, Тони. — Питер осторожно опускается на пол, штаны все еще висят в районе щиколоток, потому что оба были слишком нетерпеливы и, оказалось, это не имеет значения, ведь даже с ними ноги Питера прекрасно раздвигаются.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Я… ага. — Он улыбается Тони и целует в щеку, и от этого маленького жеста в груди Тони щемит больше, чем от часа секса. — Если я ошибусь и случайно назову тебя Тони на публике, ты так же набросишься на меня как пещерный человек?  
Тони фыркает и отстраняется от него, стараясь не думать о правдивом ответе на этот вопрос. Они заперлись в оружейном хранилище и им нужно привести себя в порядок, прежде чем выходить — за дверью круглосуточно есть охранник. Он поправляет волосы насколько это возможно, вглядываясь в металлическую дверцу чего-то, выглядящего как холодильник, но, скорее всего, там что-то чужеземное. Он бы поставил на то, что замороженные органы Читаури.  
Он уже предвкушает следующий раз, и это плохой прогноз того, как все закончится. Если — нет, он не может позволить себе так думать. Это должно закончиться. Питер заслуживает кого-то лучшего. Он не позволяет ему двигаться дальше, продолжая это. Он должен быть тем, кто все прекратит.  
— Эм, Тони?  
Тони готовится к обещанию. Становится уже смешно, как они каждый раз клянутся, что остановятся.  
— Если я попрошу тебя…  
Тони опускает руку, забыв о волосах. Он смотрит на Питера, который все еще не может отдышаться.  
— Что угодно.  
— Притормози говорить это. — Питер тяжело вздыхает и, кажется, откладывает то, что собирался сказать. Выражение его лица внезапно становится задумчивым. — Ты правда это имеешь в виду? Ты часто говоришь это мне.  
— Что я сделаю для тебя все, что ты попросишь? Это так.  
Питер продолжает смотреть на него. Он частично освещен пурпурным светом бомб под плексигласовыми куполами, частично неоновыми лампами.  
— Думаю, в пределах разумного.  
Тони пожимает плечами с виноватым видом.  
— Когда у тебя столько денег, сколько у меня, такой вопрос даже не стоит.  
— Ладно, но я могу попросить тебя совершить геноцид.  
Тони закатывает глаза.  
— И я сделаю это, если ты попросишь, но ты ведь никогда не попросишь о таком. Меня не зря называют гением, Питер. Я могу давать такое обещание потому, что у него есть идеальная отказоустойчивость: _ты_. Ты никогда не попросишь меня о том, чего я не захочу сделать. Понимаешь?  
Питер смотрит на него.  
Кажется, что-то важное происходит внутри его прелестного мозга.  
— Питер?  
— Да.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, я просто, — он моргает несколько раз, и медленная улыбка расцветает на его лице. — Я просто понял кое-что.  
— Если ты попросишь меня дать Неду и ЭмДжей по личному самолету, я сделаю это, но не думаю, что это хорошо скажется на их личностном росте.  
Питер смеется.  
— Не совсем то, что я имел в виду. Увидимся позже?  
— Конечно. Со всеми остальными.  
— Да, точно. Определенно, — он кивает. — Это было в последний раз.  
И он убегает, оставляя Тони объяснять Иоланде, что они не нашли Меч Бесконечности несмотря на то, сколько времени там провели и, возможно, Тор просто пудрит им мозги существованием оного.  
  


***

  
Ужин с командой в этот вечер снова на кухне. У Баки сломан палец после тренировки, и Стив использует этот предлог, чтобы озабоченно порхать над ним и выглядеть так, словно он в шаге от того, чтобы предложить нарезать ему еду, к большому удовольствию Нат и Сэма. Брюс и Тор обсуждают скорый визит девушки последнего, и в разговоре проскальзывает имя Локи, после чего начинается перепалка, в которую вовлечены все, особенно Роуди, у которого определенное мнение, и Тор со своей братской любовью. Тем временем Ванда и Вижен строят друг другу глазки, доказывая теорию Питера, что никто не замечает творящееся между ними, а Тони был совершенно прав.  
Когда посуду уже убрали, Сэм настигает Тони у кофеварки (что за привычка у его друзей зажимать его в углу кухни?) и тихо говорит:  
— Эй. То, что ты говорил о регистрации.  
Тони отправил ему сообщение два дня назад после того, как Питер покинул его кровать, и он не мог уснуть, так сильно скучая по его теплу, что ушел спать в лабораторию. Пить не хотелось, но он видел, как наплывает это желание. Он не вдавался в подробности, но упомянул алкоголь в том сообщении, а Сэм уже был хорошо знаком с ПТСР.  
— Да?  
— Думаю, это отличная идея. Мы должны еще раз обговорить это, хорошо?  
— Оу, отлично. — Внезапно становится трудно смотреть в такие добрые глаза Сэма. Он ценит это больше, чем может выразить словами. — Спасибо, приятель. Похоже на план.  
Сэм хлопает его по плечу и идет дальше, выклянчивать у Нат ложку ее высокопротеинового мороженого.  
Спустя некоторое время все расходятся по своим комнатам. Тони с Питером расходятся по одиночке, но снова встречаются в тренировочном зале, совершенно случайно.  
Тот факт, что они никогда не обговаривают время и место должен волновать Тони больше, чем есть на самом деле.  
Питер прислоняется к одной из колон, когда Тони заходит в помещение, и откидывает голову назад, вытягивая шею и смотря в потолок. Кажется, словно он в глубоких размышлениях или предается воспоминаниям.  
— Привет.  
— О, привет, Тони.  
Он выпрямляется.  
Тони видит, как расправляются его плечи, как он собирается. Возможно, воспоминания придали ему смелости. В любом случае, что-то грядет.  
— Так. Ладно. — И, прежде чем Тони успевает хотя бы спросить, как прошел день, он уходит. Тони едва пересекает половину комнаты, когда он снова разворачивается к нему. — Думаю, у тебя сложилось впечатление, что я боготворю тебя. И поэтому ты не хочешь попробовать. Потому что это означает, что я тебя не знаю. Но я знаю тебя, Тони.  
Он раскраснелся и есть шанс, что он репетировал эту речь в своей голове.  
Тони наконец идет ему навстречу, и Питер стискивает руки в кулаки, но оставляет их по бокам.  
— Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что я считаю тебя безупречным. — Он замолкает, обдумывая это предложение. — Ладно, это не имеет смысла, но ты понимаешь, о чем я. Когда я попросил тебя не быть таким идеальным, я был под таблетками и в принципе жаловался на твое существование, но не имел в виду, что у тебя нет недостатков. Мне все равно на них. Или я просто люблю и их тоже.  
Тони останавливается перед ним.  
— Я знаю тебя много лет. И все равно хочу тебя. — Он глубоко вдыхает и смотрит Тони в глаза. — И все равно люблю тебя.  
— Питер. — Всепоглощающая радость скручивается где-то внутри от слов Питера, но его эгоизм еще не зашел так далеко. Он в ужасе от того, насколько не заслуживает эти невероятные слова. — Ты заслуживаешь…  
— Как насчет того, что я заслуживаю того, что я _хочу_? — прерывает Питер. — Как насчет этого?  
Он хлопает ладонью по дуговому реактору, впиваясь пальцами в грудь Тони.  
— Послушай меня, ладно? Я прошу тебя об этом, — говорит он яростно. — Я хочу этого.  
Тони смотрит на него долгое время, тепло накатывает волнами.  
Этот парень чертовски умен. Он знает… Боже, он такой умный, а Тони такой беспомощный. Он знает Тони. Это единственный способ, которым Питер мог представить свои аргументы так, чтобы совесть Тони приняла их и согласилась. И не только это. Когда Тони начинает думать о последствиях просьбы Питера, он чувствует спокойствие, ясность ума, он даже видит, как это может происходить с ними в долгосрочной перспективе. Потому что, если он может думать так, значит есть возможность примириться с собой и сделать их обоих счастливыми.  
Потому он уверен в одном — он будет рядом столько, сколько захочет Питер.  
Он предпринимает еще одну попытку усмирить свою совесть.  
— Для протокола, ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
— Я заслуживаю кого-то лучше, чем спасающий мир гений-миллиардер с золотым сердцем? — Питер фыркает тихо и недоверчиво.  
— Да, — отвечает Тони со смущающей искренностью. — И чтобы… — он прочищает горло. — Чтобы он любил тебя так же сильно, как этот гений.  
Питер краснеет и выглядит обиженным во время признания Тони. Он едва удерживает упрямое выражение лица, но уголки губ все равно приподнимаются.  
— Ну, тогда мне все равно. Я хочу того, который у меня уже есть.  
Тони ухмыляется.  
— Ну конечно. — Он чувствует, как смягчается по мере появляющихся в голове возможностей. — Некоторое время придется многим врать. Легально не значит… одобряемо.  
Это не волнует Питера, который чувствует себя в ударе.  
— Я лгал раньше.  
— Разве тебя не ловили на этом? — спрашивает Тони, приподнимая бровь.  
— Дважды! — жалуется Питер, шутливо ударяя Тони в плечо и смеясь. — Меня подловили дважды и оба раза потому, что Нед и Мэй вечно входят в мою спальню без моего ведома.  
— Ладно, полагаю, стены, не пропускающие Вижена, будут моим следующим проектом.  
— Или мы просто можем проводить время в твоей спальне.  
Тони улыбается.  
— Думаю, можно это организовать.  
Он прижимает Питера к колонне и целует.  
  


***

  
— Спасибо за помощь, Стив! Увидимся позже, Сэм! Пока, мистер Старк!  
Питер кидает прощания через плечо и прыгает в сторону душевых, его серая толстовка пропиталась потом, а шорты чуть ли не хлюпают. Тони на секунду смотрит в его направлении и возвращает внимание тренировке. Он улыбается, глядя на тренажер.  
— Эй, Тони.  
Он поднимает взгляд и перестает грести.  
— Что такое, Кэп?  
Стив стоит рядом с ним и тяжело дышит после спарринга с Питером, который, кажется, действительно его утомил.  
— Я просто, — он весело улыбается, — клянусь, что последний раз говорю об этом, я просто хотел сказать, что здорово видеть вас с Питером в последние дни.  
Тони откидывается на спинку тренажера, выгибая бровь.  
— Что так?  
Стив указывает большим пальцем в направлении, в котором скрылся Питер.  
— Ты же видел это. Пару месяцев назад он смотрел на тебя всю тренировку. И не думай, что я не заметил, что ты стал меньше любезничать с ним, хоть и был неправ, когда просил тебя об этом. Я заметил, и Баки тоже. Особенно после того, как Питер расстался с тем парнем. Это помогло.  
Тони задумчиво кивает и испытывает печальное сочувствие Стиву через пару лет, когда Тони придется провести с ним деликатный разговор. Стив в настоящем всегда защищает Питера, и Тони не может винить его за это.  
— Я ценю это, Роджерс.  
— Просто хотел сказать.  
Стив возвращается к Сэму и смеется над чем-то, что тот сказал, но Тони этого не слышит. Зная Сэма, это, скорее всего, был комплимент по поводу фигуры Стива.  
Тони возвращается к гребному тренажеру и пытается выплеснуть свою вину, как привык, напрягая плечи и бицепсы. Он продолжает отвлекаться на улыбку Питера этим утром, когда он проснулся и увидел поднос с завтраком. Тони, конечно же, сказал, что он принес его для себя.  
У него огромные и долгосрочные планы на них. Грандиозные идеи как одарить Питера подарками и вниманием и сделать так, чтобы не попасть под радары, поэтому совершенно нет времени на выпивку или самоуничижение. Питер знает его. Они собираются встретиться вечером и узнать друг друга еще лучше. Пока все хорошо. Брюс и Наташа новый повод для разговоров, а Тор наконец привел свою девушку, которая тут же заработала всеобщее расположение, спасши жизнь Баки на задании.  
После того, как начались их с Питером отношения было несколько миссий: две, на которые был вызван Тони, но не Питер, две, где участвовали они оба и одна, где Питер был без Тони. И уже по этим миссиям можно было судить, что они, несмотря ни на что, работают вместе лучше, чем Тони надеялся.  
  
— Итак, — сказал он Питеру примерно неделю назад, когда они возвращались с выходных в Нью-Йорке (за которые Питер видел свою тетю всего пару часов, а нога Тони даже не ступила в офис Старк Индастриз). — Я оказался не таким милым, как ты считал, м?  
Питер приподнялся на локте и положил голову на руку, чтобы посмотреть Тони в лицо.  
— Нет, Тони. — Он легко пнул его в голень. Они оба лежали на одном кресле, рассекая темную ночь. — Ты столь хорош, как я и предполагал.  
— Ты очень мудрый молодой человек.  
— Вот почему я выбрал очень глупого старика, который дает мне все, что я пожелаю. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Подари мне банк.  
— Сделано.  
— Самолеты для Неда и ЭмДжей.  
— Сделано и сделано.  
Питер снова легонько пихнул его ногой.  
— Ладно, тогда подари мне Австралию.  
— Дай мне пару месяцев, и она будет твоей.  
Питер засмеялся, и Тони тоже не смог подавить улыбку.  
— Подари мне свою компанию? — пробормотал он.  
Вместо этого он подарил Питеру поцелуй.  
  


Конец


End file.
